The Pilot and the Flight Attendant
by Eternally a Weeping Sunflower
Summary: AU and OOC'ness! Yao just lost his job and has to go undercover and cross-dress as a woman in order to keep his job because of his creepy, sexist, Turkish boss. Socially awkward Co-pilot Ivan Braginsky has developed a crush on 'her' and will do anything in his will to keep Alfred the dashingly attractive Pilot & cocky dirt-bag away from 'her'. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I have had this idea in my head for a while and a lot of other people of Tumblr seemed to like it so; here it is.

Obviously AU, and maybe OCC. Yao is a cross-dressing flight attendant, if you don't dig that kind of stuff then why are you still here? Ivan is the socially-awkward Co-pilot of the plane he and Yao work on together and Alfred, yes Alfred, is the Main-pilot of the plane. Somethings gonna stir up between the three but I'm not telling what it is. -CACKLES INTO THE NIGHT- OHOOOOONNNN!

OK, anyways I hope you guys like this as much as I do. I know my writing is still a little bumpy but bear with me, alright!

Yao is 27, Ivan is 25, and Alfred is 22.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA****! **

_On with the story!_

_'Flight number 21 ready for take off to Osaka, Japan in T-minus 14 minutes. All passengers for flight number 21 please report to the correct terminal for your flight as soon as possible.'_

Yao's left honey colored eye twitched at the word 'Japan' as it bounced off the speaker and sounded throughout the entire crowded air port. '_Kiku..' _Yao growled. Ever since the gruesome fight that broke out four years ago, Kiku moved back to Japan out of guilt; He and Yao haven't seen or talked to each other since.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack. _Yao's Mary-Jane heels made a continuous clicking noise as they hit the hard, cold, perfectly polished linoleum floor as they made their way to Office that occupied the boss, head of the entire airport and employes. Yao kept having to push the skirt down as it kept riding up Yao's backside; it was quiet a pain in the ass.

Literally.

Yao has never worn a _skirt_ before, or a pair of _heels_ at that. In fact; Yao was wearing an entire woman's outfit that his younger, yet 'fashionable' sister picked out.

Yao was wearing a plain black, pressed suit jacket on top of a nice crisp white collared, button-up shirt. A slim pencil skirt to show off Yao's 'curves' and a pair of brown panty hoes to keep it modest and professional. Now...you may be wondering why it's so weird for Yao to be wearing woman's clothing, yes? Well it is a little odd for a MAN to be walking around out in public wearings woman's clothing, isn't it?

Yao was definitely NOT into this kind of stuff, honestly! It's not like he had the choice of wanting to wear this! Yao had just been fired from his previous job; apparently he was late too many times and his strict, but polite Swedish boss had to let him go. Bullshit. That man knew Yao didn't have any kind of transportation so it was impossible to make it to the establishment on time by foot, you know! Without a job Yao was outback, he still had bills to pay, three other mouths to feed, and a brand spanking new hospital bill to payoff! Dammit Yong Soo! The idiot just had to break his arm while trying to wrestle with Mei Mei; they all knew she was a black belt in karate!

Yao let a rather loud, dragged out sigh escape from his lips; today was going to be a long day. He was already getting suspicious and rude stares from every living soul in the building. The women would glare holes into his very existence, a little jealous of his petit stature and the silky brown hair that draped pass his neck and slightly down his tiny shoulders. Whilst the men would stare him up and down, nodding at their friends and snorting like obnoxious pigs, whistling as Yao made his way through the tight crowd. Yao suppressed a violent shiver that had threatened to break out his entire body, he couldn't make it look like he was uncomfortable by these desperate creeps because that would make him more even more suspicious that he already looked; after all Yao was extremely flat-chested for a 'woman'.

'I knew I should of worn a padded bra or at least stuffed my shirt with tissue like I see on the movies all the time, everyone always falls for that!' Yao unconsciously groped at his non-existing breast and frowned, realizing that stuffing a bra really _would_ have improved his 'womanly' figure. He shrugged the thought off as he turned a right corner into a narrow hallway with low hanging signs, some labeled 'Lounge' and 'Security, nothing Yao was looking for. His feet began to ache as he continued cautiously down the dimly lit hall, looking for some sort of sign labeled 'The guy that has you under my control, sorta like a slave'. OK, maybe Yao was over-exaggerating about the whole 'slave' part but it might as well be called that instead of 'employee' because that's basically how jobs worked you; like a slave. Countless back-breaking hours of excruciating headaches and rude customers, oh joy.

Yao stopped complaining in his head as he saw the correct room he was looking for. Above the door hung a golden sign marked 'Boss' in big bold letters. Yao snarled, disgusting choice of colors, he could already tell his boss was more of a dick-head than he was than on the phone. The problem was that; this man was a sexist asshole. Yao called in about the job opening but was denied of the position once he stated his gender to the receptionist that he was talking to. Apparently the 'big man' didn't want men on board his planes unless they were a pilot or a repair man; Yao was neither of those and far from it. The receptionist sent him over to the other line to talk with the boss of the company. Yao had to think quick, was in desperate need of a job and didn't plan on going into prostitution any time soon, so he made his voice a tad bit higher than it really was; attempting to sound like a woman.

And what do you know? It actually worked!

Yao could tell the guy was a total creeper over the phone, he kept steering toward questions that had nothing to do with the job like 'What is your cup size?' and 'What is the color of the underwear you're wearing right now?' Yao would have told him to shove it where the sun don't shine but he was in need of a job and this was the only thing he could get at the moment. Yao lifted his hand to the door knob and gripped it slowly, but before he could twist it to let it open a large hand had found it's way onto his right shoulder. He jumped at the contact and turned around quickly to glare at the person who dare lay their filthy fingers on his body, he was gonna let them have a piece of his mind. Once he manged to shrug the hand off of his shoulder and turn fully toward the stranger he noticed he wasn't staring at a face or even a set of shoulders, but at some man's chest obviously because all he could see was the front of a pale white suit and a crisp black tie.

Yao's breath caught in his throat as he craned his neck to glance up at this persons face and the first thing he noticed was his nose.

Christ this man had quite a large nose.

It was kind of cute.

Yao noticed the man was quivering slightly and stood in a nervous stance eyes darting from side to side, never looking Yao straight in the eye. Well the man was obviously a complete giant compared to Yao, Yao just barely met his shoulders. He had a round face and chubby cheeks that were coated in a light tint of pink and around his ears. Yao just wanted to pinch them both in between his fingers and squeeze tightly, they were so chubby he was literally gushing! His hair was blonde, but more on the dirty blonde side and it stopped right at the middle of his neck. The color of his eyes were a mesmerizing shade or purple, or perhaps violet. Also he had on a long pale scarf; wasn't it too hot for that?

Before Yao could ask the mysterious stranger what he needed, he interrupted him before he could speak. "U-um y-you might want to knock before you open the door and all...n-not trying to be a know-it-all but I know that boss doesn't like it when people don't knock... I'm sorry for interrupting you please don't hate me ma'am I was just trying to help because I did see you wondering around here earlier because you looked a little confused, and sorry that sounded kind of weird oh gosh I'm sorry!" The words that left his mouth flew out faster than a speeding bullet from a hand-gun and Yao barely processed what he said.

"H-hey! Slow down big guy I can barely hear what you're saying with you talking that fast! Also, it's alright I don't hate you, why would you assume that?"

He began to fidget with his scarf awkwardly between his fingers "A-ah...well you see..I am not very good with new people...or p-pretty ladies at that...you are quiet lovely, da?" A bright red began to spread from his cheeks and to his ears yet again.

Yao couldn't take it anymore, he had to have those chubby cheeks in his hand; NOW! He literally squealed, a manly squeal mind you and latched on to both sides of his face and squeezed tightly gushing at how they seemed to melt between his fingers. "Aiyah, soooo cute!"

"Ow! Hey that h-hurts!" The man whined, a pout now clear and his eyebrows furrowed. Realizing he let his liking for cute things get the best of him, Yao quickly withdrew his hands back and apologized quietly, looking down at his feet in shame and embarrassment.

"It's alright but..promise not to do it again, OK? My cheeks are a little sor-"

"Hey there, what's a pretty lady like you doing around a commie like that?" A loud and obnoxious American accent burst throughout the hall, interrupting him before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh no.." He sighed before face palming and letting his shoulders slump more than they already were. Yao looked up and saw a figure advancing toward them in a quick stepped pace. All of a sudden and in a flash, Yao saw the other man he was previously chatting with get shoved over roughly and collided with the hard floor with an 'Oomph!' and a thud. Yao shoved past the other weirdo and bended over the help him stand up again, not realizing that he was indeed wearing a skirt, and also that he was a indeed; a man.

"Woah there little lady, don't you think it's a little to early in the relationship to be showing me all your goodies? Not that I don't min-!"

SMACK!

A loud ear-splitting smack echoed off the walls of the building and a "Ouch, hey that really hurt what was that for? I'm Alfred F. Jones, you can't hurt the hero, you bit-!" "Oomph, ahh shit my spleeeeennn..." Then this so called 'Alfred' fell to the floor with a thump, face first and surprisingly unconscious with his butt in the air. Yao's breath got caught in his throat once more and he jumped, obviously startled by Alfred hitting the floor face first. He turned around to see who had hit him and it was oddly, but not surprisingly was the man he was having a conversation with before standing up with a creepy lop-sided smile plastered across his face.

He held out a large hand "My apologies I forgot to introduce myself, how silly of me to forget! My name is Ivan Bragisky and I really hate Alfred F. Jones. It is a pleasure to meet you, pretty lady!"

TBC...

AW YIS I'M DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER! Now all I gotta do is go update the other story...Christ...Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this, if it gets good feedback then I will gladly continue this story! Please point out spelling errors and what nots! Thank you for reading my story!

Reviews would be lovely...please.. ;W;

EDIT: Spelling and grammar fixed!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my goodness I didn't expect to get so much feedback in only 2 days! You all are lucky I'm feeling good this week beside some stupid slut-bag that effed-up my day this week but I'm over that and I feel great knowing that guys actually like my garbage! ;W; I made this chapter extra long just for you guys since I'm feeling so happy right now! 3

I am going to introduce a lot of other characters in this, there will be more to come in later chapter's harharrrr. Enjoy. ^W^ Remember reviews make me update faster!

**xXx**

Yao stared down at Ivan's large hand with wide eyes before hesitantly grasping it in his grip and shook it lightly before introducing himself. "Oh...it's nice to meet you Mr. Brag-"

Ivan cut Yao off quickly "Please, call me I-Ivan! B-but it's alright if you don't want to, I understand! Actually you can call me whatever you want unlike jerk-face Alfred!" He giggled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head and stepped back a few to keep a good distance away from Yao.

OK. So the things Yao gathered about this 'Ivan' guy.

He's socially awkward.

He's Russian because he sounds like one.

He's really tall.

He hates Alfred.

OK, got it. Yao made a tiny mental note in his mind to remember all those four 'important' things about Ivan. Ivan was super awkward and Yao thought it was absolutely adorable, he wanted to make him even more uncomfortable than he already was; just to get a little laugh out of it.

Yao strolled up slowly towards Ivan, swinging his slim hips side to side seductively until he was back in front of Ivan again. He grabbed the front of Ivan's suit and yanked it forward until they were chest-to-chest, then he trailed a small pointer finger in circles around Ivan's chest slowly.

"Oh really? So I can call you anything correct? Well...what about...'Sir' or 'Big guy' or better yet.." Yao let the last word roll off his tongue slowly. "..Master? Would you like that, hmm?"

"Ahhahaaaaaaahhahaha!" Ivan started to laugh awkwardly and snorting all the while, his face was a deep crimson red that spread all over his cheeks, nose, and all the way to his tiny ears. "Aha-ah- o-oh w-well..th-that...isn't very uhhh..haha...haaaaaa..." Ivan trailed off silently before he did what he could only do best in an awkward situation like this; he ran.

Ivan looked down at the non-existing watch on his wrist. "W-wow! Look at the time, I've got to go set up the t-training room! Se-see you later, Yao! Ahahaaaaa...oh god..." Ivan sprint all the way down the hall, he bumped against a few file cabinets that were in his path, making some of them tip over and causing all the files to fall out and scatter all over the once clear floor. He muttered a sorry for everything and everyone he bumped against on mistake; yes, even the file cabinets. A small blonde man with a weird curl protruding from his head was unfortunately coming in the same direction as Ivan and was knocked over to the ground, all the Coffee and donuts he was carrying flew up into the air and all Yao heard was a quiet "Maple..." then the sound of liquids splattering all over the floor.

"Whoops! I'm so sorry, please forgive me Matvey I promise to make this up to you later but I must go now!" Ivan screamed the apology but made no attempt to help the poor boy who was laying on the ground covered in Coffee and doughnut crumbs. He was just laying there, arms and legs spread out wide like he was making a snow angel. Yao watched the man lay there for another five minutes, obviously the man was making no attempt to get off the cold ground and was planning on staying there and in that same place for a while.

Yao heard a light mumbling of words as he inched closer, trying to help the strange man up off the floor and maybe help him to the nearest restroom.

"O Canada...our home and native land...true patriot love in...all thy sons command..."

Wait.

Was he seriously singing the Canadian anthem at this very moment? Yao made another 'important' mental note but this time for a different person.

He's also kind of weird.

He's Canadian.

He looks like that 'Alfred' kid.

Yes...very weird indeed...

Yao's thoughts were cut off by a whimper. "O-oh! Sorry, hey are you alright? Here, let me help you up, OK?" Yao stuck out his hand and let the 'Canadian' grab his then he yanked him up with strong force and into a standing place.

He looked super exhausted, bags under his eyes and he was slouching horribly. Yao felt a lot of sympathy for the kid so he helped him to the nearest restroom.

While walking down the other hall Yao noticed that Alfred had regained conscious and was muttering threats about Ivan under his breath. "I'll kill that commie bastard...no one hits the hero and gets away with it.." Alfred was struggling to stand up, using the wall to help him gain balance back in his wobbly legs. Yao noticed that the Canadian was no longer by his side, but by Alfred's trying to help him stand up straight.

"Urghh...hey Mattie?" Alfred asked, voice still groggy from the hit he took only a few minutes ago.

"Yes, Alfred?" 'Mattie's' voice was so quiet and Yao could barely understand what he said when he replied to Alfred.

"W-why do you smell like coffee and commie?"

'Mattie' jumped about two feet in the air before he started stuttering horribly, shaking slightly. "A-ah! N-nothing happened Alfred, let's just go, OK? Did Ivan hit you that hard again? I told you not to pick fight's with hi-"

"Hey! I could take Ivan any day, any time, of any hour, OK?! No one hits Alfred F. Jones and gets away with it! _Nobody._" Alfred growled at the last part quietly, making Yao shiver slightly at the roughness of his voice.

"Who did it Matthew? Did Ivan knock you over _again?" _Alfred snarled, pounding his fist in his other hand trying to seem intimidating.

Matthew shock his head violently, hands waving his hand in a frantic motion front of him. "N-no! Alfred. _Don't._" Matthews voice suddenly got low, and gruff at the end of his sentence, as if scolding Alfred like a child.

"B-but Mattie! He hurt you! Just look at you! You look even more pathetic than you did when you left this morning!" He whined.

Matthew glared holes into Alfred "Wow..._thanks._...let's just go, OK?" He then grabbed a struggling Alfred in his arms and stormed down the hall and into the mens bathroom with Alfred in tow, completely forgetting about Yao's entire existence.

Yao stood in the same spot for a good three minutes before shaking his head in confusion. What was wrong with the employee's at this airport? Was anybody here normal? 'Great, now I have to go find Ivan...I think I went a too far..hehe.' Yao snickered to himself before turning back in the direction where the bosses office was. Once Yao realized that he had wasted precious time fooling around with everyone else he noticed that the time was now 11:46 AM.

He was late for the meeting.

_Shit._

Yao looked around for his leather brown suit case for another five minutes before remembering that he left it at the front desk with the maintenance man behind the counter when he went to talk with another employee. '_Dammit__! Fuck my life!' _Yao began sprinting down the hall once more until he met a corner; a dead-end. _'Why does an airport have dead ends?' _It was really dark over here in this dead-end, extremely creepy. Yao heard a weird laugh that made him scream like a real 'woman' and jump out of his skin. "Kesesesesese! Sorry little lady, didn't mean to scare ya!" A new voice echoed throughout the corners.

Yao turned around quickly, startled by the new voice he had never heard before. His eyes met with a deep crimson red set of eyes, a very odd color; must be albino. His skin was a sickly pale, milky white and on top of his head was a shaggy white, almost silver colored thin hair. Yao noticed he was squinting a bit, struggling with his eye sight Yao assumed.

"...Gilbert quit that obnoxious laughing and get back to work, you imbecile!" Another new voice, slightly high-pitched and a little girly. He was dressed up in a blue suit with a red tie, he had a brown shade of hair and a beauty mark just below his lip and on his chin, he also had a clip board with a few white sheets of paper with neat hand writing scribbled all over it.

"Ahh shut the hell up Roddy, I'll get back to work once I know this lovely ladies name." This so-called 'Gilbert' charmed, he got on one knee and grabbed Yao's hand then kissed it lightly.

'Eww! Gross, who the hell are these people!?' Yao shuddered and yanked his hand out of Gilbert's grip and wiped it on the side of his skirt, disgusting.

Gilbert looked quite offended by Yao's sudden actions, he wore a scowl then growled. "Don't wipe off my kisses chick! My kisses are awesome and everyone should embrace them whenever I take the time out of my awesome life to actually acknowledge you, ya hear! "

Yao crossed his arms across his chest and glared back at Gilbert. "I just want to know how to get to the bosses office, alright! And don't touch me by the way, that's weird."

"Oh, that's all you're looking for? If you head back this way and take a-"

"No way! We're not telling you anything until you give me a kiss on the cheek and call me awesome!" Gilbert smirked triumphantly, thinking he won the Emmy awards.

It was Yao's turn to laugh. "As if id actually kiss you!" Yao scoffed, there was no way he was kissing this narcissistic asshole, he'd rather spend an entire day with Alfred the 'hero'.

The other man sighed loudly, face-palming before walking behind Gilbert and whacking him upside the head with his clipboard, receiving an "Ow!" from Gilbert who looked as if he just lost a million dollars, sulking in the corner of the dark hall.

"I might as well introduce myself, my name is Roderich Eldenstien, I'm the head of security here in the Airport. I'm assuming you're here for the position of the flight attendant, yes? How on earth did you get lost on your first day, or better yet, how did you wonder all the way back here where Gilbert the sea lurker works?" Yao heard a "Hey!" from Gilbert when Roderich insulted him out loud.

Yao nodded sheepishly. "Y-yeah...It's a long story...could you help me back please? I'm already forty-seven minutes late for the meeting messing around with Ivan and Alfred...heh.."

Roderich went stiff as his face lit up in a crimson red before coughing awkwardly. "A-ah..well I'm sure that is none of my business what you do in your spare time...please...f-follow me ma'am.." Roderich began to walk away from the dead end and down the hallway, giving a hand single telling Yao to follow him.

Yao paled at what Roderich said. That was not what he meant! Yao was not a whore and he wasn't going to let people start to think he was especially on his first day!

"W-wait! That's not what I meant by 'messing around' with Ivan and Alfred! I am not like that, OK!?" Yao yelled out running up to Roderich until he was at his side, staring at him in the eyes.

"It's quite alright ma'am..I do not...j-judge..." He coughed into his fist and adverted his eyes away from Yao's once more, not trying to make eye contact with him because it was quiet obvious that he lied right to Yao's face; Roderich judged anything that walked on two legs; even the non-living.

Yao was about to deny any accusations that Roderich was making about him in his mind but he just put his hand back down and follow closely behind him. It took a while to get back, Yao wasn't paying attention when Roderich had made a sudden stop and bumped into his back, apologizing for his carelessness.

Roderich looked Yao up and down before nodding and letting his fist knock against the door of the Office three times lightly and waiting until the door knob twisted and the door creaked open.

There stood a tall, lean, tan-skinned man, he look really pissed off; if this were a cartoon steam would be coming out of his ears. "So, this is the so called Yao Wang, I presume?" He asked in a low, gruff voice. Yao's face turned slightly pink out of pure embarrassment, he couldn't believe he was actually late on his first day! 'Dumbass dumbass dumbass!' Yao scolded himself inside his brain quietly, if he were alone right now he'd probably be pounding his head against the wall constantly until he regained some sense.

The 'boss' open the door all the way and shooed Roderich away with a hand and offered Yao to step right in his office. Yao hesitantly stepped inside and jumped when he heard the door slam close. "Have a seat Ms. Wang." He offered Yao a seat who happily complied with his offer; his feet were killing him. Yao saw the other man sit down behind the big, black metal desk and turn on the lamplight that sat on top of a few documents scattered all about the desk. He sighed out loud and began to rub his temples "Now listen here 'Yao' I don't appreciate people being late to a meeting, especially when it's their FIRST DAMN DAY HERE!" He shouted the last part and made Yao yelp and grow stiff.

"Er...I'm sorry Mr...?"

He rolled his eyes then turned his name tag around on his desk, it read 'Sadik Adnan'. "Mr. Adnan, correct?" Yao asked quietly, fidgeting with the hem of his skirt nervously.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Well you missed the _entire_ meeting so there is no point explaining anything now but that you need to head over to the training rooms to begin your official training, we can't have any inexperienced women on board, now can we?" He smirked.

Yao's grip on the arm of the chair tightened, he really wanted to punch his boss in the face now, but he was pretty sure everyone who worked here did too. Yao nodded his head stiffly, agreeing so that he could hurry up and get the hell away from this guy. Sadik smiled then stood once again and walked over to the office door then opened it quickly for Yao. "OK then, Mr. Braginsky will show you the way to the rooms so you can begin, You'll be working there with him, Alfred the idiot, and a few other people, alright? Now get the hell out of my office." He growled in annoyance.

Yao rolled his brown eyes then quickly walked out of the door only to have his ass groped by Sadik's rough hand. Yao's face turned a bright red in anger and before he could turn around to slap him the door was slammed in his face. Yao took off his heel, ready to break the glass of the door so he could get it open but a quiet voice interrupted his actions. "I-I wouldn't do that if I were you..." ; it was Ivan.

Yao blushed in embarrassment before putting his shoe back on then turned his attention back to Ivan. Yao smirked as another evil plan entered his mind; Ivan would pay for leaving him in the dust and getting himself lost in the airport.

Yao looked up at Ivan then smiled "OK big guy, show me the way, OK? I wouldn't want to get lost again..after all you did LEAVE me to wonder around this big airport all by myself when you ran away from me...do you not like me?" Yao faked a few tears that gathered up in the corners of his eyes; a little trick he learned from his idiot younger brother Yong Soo.

"Ah! N-no of course not! I could never hate you, it's just that..that you startled me there for a moment...please don't cry, OK? If you cry I think I'll start crying too..." Ivan trailed off before some tears escaped his eyes and he began to whine out loud like a five-year old. Yao stopped the entire act he was putting up and gaped dumbfounded at Ivan's actions.

What.

The.

Hell.

"N-no! Don't cry, hey stop that immediately before I quit this job and never come back!" Yao wasn't very good at comforting people when they were down so that was the best thing he could come up with; it made the situation worse.

"Wahhh~! No please don't quit, I love you!" Ivan's face paled to a sickly white before he began waving his hands in front of his face. "W-wait! N-no I don't like you like that I mean!" He panicked.

Yao got yet again another evil plan. "So you mean...you don't like me at all...?" Yao asked innocently.

"H-huh? No! I mean I do like you, I like you a lot!...W-wait, no I don't mean like I have a crush on you and all because I don't even know you!"

"So does that mean you don't want to get to know me?" Yao asked, faking the big Bambi eye move; it always worked on anybody.

Yao saw that Ivan began hyperventilating and decided it was time to stop playing with him before he passed out from Yao being an evil little shit. Yao smiled before walking up to Ivan and patting his shoulder gently. "It's OK I understand, you can stop acting so awkward around me...you're beginning to make me feel awkward too..."

Ivan stopped crying and hyperventilating automatically and began smiling again. "Ok! It's just that it's kind of hard talking to you because I feel like you're doing this on purpose to make me uncomfortable!"

Wait. What?

Ivan used a hand motioning for Yao to follow him so they could finally start doing some real work. Yao was offended, how dare Ivan think he was doing that on purpose even though he really was doing it on purpose!? Yao caught up with Ivan quickly then stood in front of him with a hand out, stopping Ivan from walking. "What makes you think I would be doing that on purpose?" Yao asked, curious to hear Ivan's answer.

"W-well...I don't know..a lot of people know I'm weird when it comes to conversation and you kept doing weird things making me think you were doing it on purpose to make me look stupid..." He replied honestly, hoping he wouldn't offend Yao by his answer.

Yao was going to say something but stopped himself before going back behind Ivan, letting him lead the way to the training rooms; he was exhuasted and wanted to go home now, Ivan kind of ruined the fun since he figured out what Yao was trying to do.

When they finally made it to the door of the training rooms, some of them labeled 'Emergency pilot', 'Flight attendants practice', 'First aid' and 'Back up', and 'What to do when both of the pilots are out'.

'This airport is so weird...'

Before Ivan could open the door it was slammed open by someone else who caused Ivan to yelp and fall back to the floor again for a second time today. Ivan let out a loud groan and rubbed his now sore head that collided with the floor in annoyance.

A woman appeared in front of the door with both hands on her hips in a heroic stance, she had long wavy brown hair and a big red rose flower on top of her head. She had deep forest green eyes and a big winning smile occupied her facial features. When she saw Yao she ran over to him, bear hugged him in the air then swung him around in circles giggling all the while, while Yao was yelling at her, trying to get her to put him down so his 'manly' features wouldn't show.

She quickly apologized and put Yao back down, she rubbed her hands up and down in front of Yao's suit where his 'breast' were supposed to be, apparently trying to get the wrinkles out but her hands lingered there longer than they were suppose to making Yao blush and feel uncomfortable. "Aha...um..excuse me..could you...r-remove your hands from my b-b-breast please?" Yao had a hard time getting the word 'breast' out of his mouth. The strange woman groped or at least 'tried' to grope Yao's breast before giving him a boggled look and letting her hands rest to her sides. She saluted Yao, completely ignoring Ivan then stated her name.

"My name is Elizaveta Héderváry, it's so nice to have another female on board other than Natalia, Katyusha and Michelle! Natalia has a creepy brother complex, Katyusha is a whiny cry baby, although she has an amazing set of plump breast that are so fun to play with, and Michelle is OK, it's just that she has a bad temper but I'm pretty sure you two will get along very well!" Her introduction was long and too fast for Yao to catch all of it but her name and the mentioning of someones large breast...what?

"E-Elizaveta! Do not bad talk my l-lov...ly...sisters..." Ivan defended them, but it was kind of pathetic. Elizaveta was about to tell Ivan off but they all heard the sound of alarms going off and some yelling.

"Oh god, AL! AL STOP, DON'T PRESS THAT BUTTON YOU IDIOT!"

"ALFRED YOU STUPID GIT QUIT PRESSING ALL THOSE RANDOM BUTTONS AND TURN THIS DAMN THING OFF, YOU WANKER!"

"NON! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR IS GETTING FRIZZY! ALFRED YOU ROSBIF TURN IT OFF!"

There was more shouting and the sounds of metal clinking around everywhere and a few parts began falling on the floor making the room louder along with Alfred's obnoxious laughter.

"IF IT MEANS FUCKING UP FRANICS' HAIR THEN; NEVERRRR! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR GIVING MATTIE LUNCH YESTERDAY BUT NOT ME YOU WINE DRINKING HOOKER!"

"QUOI? WHY I NEVE-!"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" A loud screeching yell pierced throughout the room and suddenly the machine made a few mechanical noises before making a loud popping noise then shutting down with smoke coming from it along with a small fire that erupted from the back.

"AHH NON, MY HAIR! MY HAIR! SOMEONE GET WATER, QUICK! MATHIEU HELP PAPA BEFORE HIS SEXY HAIR GET'S RUINED FOR GOOD!" Yao, Ivan, and Elizaveta stayed silent and wide eyed, Yao quickly stepped out of the way when he saw a burning Frenchman come running out the door with his hair on fire screaming what he assumed were french profanities and crying like a little girl who just lost her baby doll.

Then a short, blonde haired with extremely bushy eyebrows, Englishmen ran out of the room right after the Frenchmen screaming his lungs off. "I QUIT! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS JOB AND IT'S STUPID EMPLOYEE'S I'M GOING HOME! FUCK SOCIETY, I JUST WANT TO GO BACK TO ENGLAND!"

…...No one said anything for ten minutes and Yao was seriously reconsidering taking up the opportunity for this job if it meant dealing with a bunch of idiots.

Elizaveta clapped her hands together and put a big brought smile back on her face. "Alright then since that room is ruined let's move on to the next one shall we! Come on Ivan, off the ground we must show Yao the other rooms she'll be training in, come along!" She said as if none of that even happened, which pissed Yao off to no end.

Ivan happily complied as he got off the floor and smoothed down his uniform once more before pushing Yao to get him walking to catch up with Elizaveta. "Come on Yao! I know what you're thinking, 'Everyone here is crazy!' but that's OK because no one here is normal really! We're all a little weird. I'm pretty sure you're hiding something weird about yourself too, correct?"

Yao stiffened and paled a bit. "A-ah...yeah...but that's a secret...do you guys go through...'this' everyday?" Yao asked, hoping his answer was a 'no'.

Ivan nodded his head rapidly. "Of course we go through this everyday, we are like a family here! Don't worry you'll get used to it! Now enough chit-chat before I start running away again, now come!" Ivan started pushing Yao lightly down the hall in the direction Elizaveta went, pointing out all the different rooms and explaining what was in them and how they worked.

Yao was quiet the entire way, barely listening to what Ivan said, still a little shaky from the earlier encounter they had with the other group of idiotic employee's.

'Aiyah...what did I get myself into this time?' Yao was beginning to regret even signing up for this job in the first place.

**XxX**

HOORAY FOR QUICK UPDATE!

Doing this chapter was fun, HAHA! I will most likely have regular updates on this since I like this one a lot more than my other story...I'm still working on that. REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!

EDIT: Whoops! I forgot to mention somethings! Just in case you were wondering; Elizaveta is a lesbian. (AHRAHHAARR) and Michelle is Seychelles!


	3. Chapter 3

I already know that there is billions of spelling errors and what nots in here...I will fix them later once I scan over the story myself.

I just wanted to let you all know that; I love you.

That is all.

DISCLAIMER: I DO **NOT** OWN HETALIA!

**XxX**

Once Yao and Ivan caught up with Elizaveta, she was already waiting patiently for them, sitting on one of the metal benches on the right side of the hall way. They noticed that she had her Ipod out and that was blasting the song 'I Kissed a girl' by Katy Perry loudly and mouthing the lyrics with a little _too _music enthusiasm. Yao cough loudly into his fist trying to get her attention but that didn't seem to work since she was still bobbing her head to the music and began singing out loud.

"I kissed a girl and I liked ittt! Hope my boy(girl)friend don't mind it!" She stood up a started whipping her hair back and forward making a complete fool out of herself. Yao face-palmed so hard he wasn't sure he would be able to face-palm ever again because of this. Yao turned his attention to Ivan who was...crying?

What?

Yao grabbed both of Ivan's hands and removed them from his face trying to see if he was hiding his face out of embarrassment or if he was crying once again. Yao finally pried Ivan's hands away from his face yes, he was indeed; bawling his eyes out. Why? Yao felt his eye twitch again for a third time today, that was starting to become a habit ever since he stepped foot in here.

_'Whaa...? But why? Just why?_' Yao started asking himself, still confused as to why Ivan would start crying out of the blue. Yao was getting ready to ask Ivan why in the blue hell was he crying but Alfred the 'hero' was running in their direction screaming "HAHA I SET FRANCIS' HAIR ON FIRE! PAYBACK IS A BI-!" Alfred stopped yelling once he passed them far enough to get a good view of Ivan's flustered, watery face. He turned around and walked right up to Ivan, stepping in front of Yao to get in his face.

Alfred stuck his pointer finger in Ivan's face and put on a shit-eating grin. "What's the matter weirdo? Did you get rejected by the lovely Yao already? Aww poor you, I see the way you look at her; you like her, don't you?"

Ivan eye's grew 3x's their normal size and his face got hot as a scarlet red spread to his face and ears like rapid wildfire. Ivan was stuttering like he had been caught doing a crime "W-what! N-no I do n-not like h-her!" Ivan began to fidget with his ends of his scarf and avoiding eye contact, Yao noticed that he was starting to get reealllly sweaty and he saw that more tears were threatening to break loose. Alfred didn't stop there though "Aww! What's the matter? Is the commie gonna cry? It's OK, don't cry! You were never really going to have a chance with Yao anyways! She OBVIOUSLY want's the Pilot, not the 'co-pilot' that name sounds weird anyw-!"

SLAP!

Alfred's right cheek had a bright red small hand mark on his face, he held his cheek and began muttering insults again. Alfred turned his attention to Yao and glared like he was trying to burn a hole in his very soul. Alfred pushed Yao, not roughly but just a push enough for Yao to lose his balance and fall over to the ground with a thud. "Ommf!" Yao groaned, he was definitely going to kick Alfred's American ass once he got off the floor but it seemed that Ivan beat him to it; literally.

Yao saw Ivan throwing slow, but hard punches at Alfred who was punching back too. Elizaveta started screeching something in what Yao assumed was Hungarian, probably telling them to both stop fighting. 'Oh no; what have I done?' Yao was panicking and he knew he couldn't stop the fight even though Yao took many martial art classes throughout his life, it would be far too suspicious, so he did what any 'damsel in distress' would do; he cried. And oh man was it humiliating, what would his mother think of him? Dressed as a woman and crying like a pansy on the floor.

"SNIFF~! Why are you two fighting? What's wrong with you people!? That's it! I quit just like that other man said, I'm going back to China and maybe I'll find a job on the streets as a Chinese, single mother, prostitute!" Yao whined out, standing up then running down the hall looking back to see if anyone was following him; and surprisingly Alfred, Ivan, and Elizaveta started running after him.

Ivan was waving his arms in a frantic motion and he began to cry again too. "Waaaah~! Please don't go Yao I'm so sorry! I promise I won't fight anymore please forgive me, if you move back to China to be a prostitute then I will move with you and become a prostitute too and we can stand on the corners together dancing to 'hips don't lie' By Shakira!...W-wait..n-no I-I mean not a p-prostitute, what I meant to say was that...I'll just..stop talking now..." By then everyone stopped running and gave Ivan a 'What the fuck?' look, and Ivan hid his face behind his scarf out of pure embarrassment.

Yao wiped his fake tears and walked up to all three of them, Alfred held his hands out wide and still wore a cocky smirk even though he had a busted lip with a little blood still oozing from the wound, and he was sporting a new black eye; expecting a hug from Yao.

Wrong.

Yao walked right past Alfred and went up to Ivan, he pulled away his scarf from his face and got on his tipsy-toes to wipe the tears away from Ivan's face with his petit hands. "Hey...Ivan stop crying, OK? I'm not quitting...I just wanted you and Alfred to stop fighting because I thought it was silly and childish. No need to be embarrassed...we're all a little just like you said, correct?" Yao asked quietly and in a soothing tone, Yao actually never knew he could comfort someone.

Ivan looked Yao in the face with wide, violet eyes, his face was tinted light pink and his legs were wobbling slightly. Yao smiled then brought his smooth, soft lips to Ivan's face and kissed away a new tear that was about to make its way down his cheek. Once Yao pulled back he noticed that Ivan was shaking and had another bright red blush on his face and a creepy little smile to go with it. Ivan started giggling with a few snorts here and there, playing with his scarf again and avoiding eye contact with Yao again.

Adorable.

Yao snapped out of his gaze when he heard squealing from behind him and turned around quickly. Elizaveta was blushing also and she had on a big cheesy smile and was 'shaking with excitement', While Alfred looked extremely pissed off and shaking with anger.

"OK now, I'm sorry for ruining your lovey-dovey moment but we must get to the training now, you know the boss has access to the security cameras all around the airport don't you? If he catches you two sucking face then all four of us will get in trouble because you guys want to sex it up in the middle of the hallway! Now come along, you two can finish when we're on break which is in.."Elizaveta checked her wrist watch for the correct time, "...three minutes..." Elizaveta frowned then glared at Alfred and Ivan.

"You two just had to go rough housing with each other again for a fourth time this week! Why can't you both just be nice to each other and drink tea like Arthur and Francis do every Monday with delicious macaroons and Arthur's disgusting scones! I mean I know they fight a lot but it's quiet obvious that they're both gay for each other!"

Alfred piped up at that. "No way! Artie is not gay for the frenchy, he's totally gay for me!"

"Wha..? I thought you were straight, Alfred?" Elizaveta asked, confused and now very curious from Alfred's sudden outburst.

Alfred's face drained in color. "Wait..what? N-no...?" Everyone's attention was now on Alfred, their eyes boring holes into him, ready to hear what he had to confess. Alfred began to feel uncomfortable under everyone's questioning gaze and started stuttering a lot.

Alfred barely stuttered.

Something was definitely up.

Alfred clapped his hands then spoke again. "OK! So anyways, what were you saying Elizaveta? Oh right, let's go on break now, it's time anyway! See you guys later!" Alfred seemed to leap pass everyone quickly down the hall gripping at his hair tightly and muttering profanities under his breath again.

Yao remembered what Elizaveta said earlier and started to blush in rage and embarrassment also. "E-Elizaveta! We were not sucking face in the hallway, you were over exaggerating!" Yao denied. Elizaveta just laughed it off and said "Whatever you say Yao, I believe you..."

LIES!

"Well that was awkward, and here I thought Ivan was the most awkward out of us all!" Yao broke the uncomfortable silence that lingered upon then longer than it needed to because it was making him feel weird so he simply changed the subject so Elizaveta wouldn't get any ideas. Ivan seemed to have taken offense to that when he frowned and crossed his arms like a two-year old and more tears gathering up again. Yao noticed this then smile warmly at Ivan before patting him on the shoulder lightly, just letting him know that he was joking.

Yao had to make another mental note about Ivan again.

He takes jokes too seriously.

Got it.

"Alright come on guys, I guess we can show Yao around the cafeteria, yes?" Elizaveta motioned them to follow her once more headed in the same direction Alfred ran off to only a few minutes ago.

**XxX**

'_Click. Click. Clack. Clack. Click. Click. Clack. Clack.' _The sound of both Elizaveta and Yao's heels were irritating Ivan to no end, so he took out a pair of ear plugs and put them in his ears to block out the irritating sound.

When they stopped Yao saw two big white double doors and a sign that hung lazily above it labeled 'Cafeteria A'. "Cafeteria A? Why is it labeled cafeteria A?" Yao asked Ivan, then he saw that Ivan couldn't hear him because of the ear plugs in his ears. Elizaveta was going to pat Ivan on the back to get his attention for Yao but she was stopped when Yao told her he would do it.

'Time to be sneaky again, it's so fun messing with Ivan!' Yao internally cackled at his plan he made up in his mind; who knew being a bitch was fun?'

Yao consciously took his right hand and place it on Ivan's ass then groped it tightly, letting his hand linger there, surprised at the firmness of Ivan's ass. Yao was truly fascinated at how hard Ivan's ass was that he moved all the way behind Ivan and put both his hands on it and began feeling around some more.

Important mental note time.

Ivan has a great ass.

"Wow Ivan, did you know you have a great butt? Elizaveta you should come and feel for yourself, it's just so..._firm._" whispered the last part before letting go and having his hands fall to the side before joining Elizaveta in the cafeteria.

"Come on Ivan, let's go!" Ivan's face was pale and he just stood there, frozen. Yao rolled his eyes before going behind Ivan again, trying to push him and not grab his ass but Ivan was having none of that. He quickly moved away from Yao and went through the cafeteria doors trying to avoid all contact with Yao and began hyperventilation rapidly 'I was sexually assaulted!' Ivan panicked, but it wasn't like he didn't like it, just surprised is all. Yao smirked and walked in the cafeteria too; Ivan was so bashful it made Yao actually want to stay in the cafeteria longer.

"IMMMMMMMM DENMARK! SUCK MY DICK IMMMMMMMMMM DENMARRRRRRK!" Some unknown drunk, blonde idiot yelled through the microphone in the cafeteria and it bounced off the loud speakers all around the cafeteria.

Yao quickly changed his mind again. He wanted to go back home now.

"Mathias Get down you idiot!" A shorter blonde haired man yelled grabbing the others legs trying to make him fall off the table in attempt to get him to shut up.

Yao looked around for Elizaveta and saw her cheering 'Denmark' on with a cup of beer in her hand already acting a fool. Yao saw Ivan sitting at a table over in the farthest corner of the cafeteria gulping down a large bottle of Vodka like it was tap water with a look of total distress all across his face and muttering something in Russian before taking another giant gulp rocking back and forward slightly.

Yao didn't know what to do, so he just stood there and watched the cafeteria chaos progress. It was like being in a high school full of ignorant kids with a 1.1 GPA all over again. A small, pale white hand touched Yao's left shoulder in surprise and caused Yao to yelp and turn around to see who it was and making sure it wasn't any of the psychopaths in this cafeteria.

Yao's face paled to a sickly white once he saw the strangers face. It was a small, short black-haired Japanese man with a stoic expression on his face. When he looked Yao in the eye his brown eyes got wide and his mouth agape.

"Y-Yao-san...is that you? Wha...what's going on...? Why are you...?"

"K-kiku..?"

Oh no.

"_shit._"

**XxX**

**-CACKLES INTO THE NIGHT BECAUSE OF THIS CLIFF HANGER.-**

Yes yes I know, I'm evil. I did this on purpose by the way just in case you all were wondering. I realized I've been spelling Elizaveta's name with a 'v' instead of a 'b'. It's just that I don't like using the 'b'...I just like the 'v' better, OK? Also I added a little spiciness in this chapter with Yao and Ivan because everyone loves a spicy Yao right? Or am I right? ~wink wonk~ I got the 'Denmark' thing from a post on Tumblr.. /)_(\ I just thought it was funny! Oh and I have this headcannon that Ivan has a great ass, so yeah. XD

DISCLAIMER

'I kissed a girl' By Katy Perry IS NOT MINE! I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG!

'Hips don't lie' By Shakira IS NOT MINE! I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG!

Also I'd like to add that I got a slight writers block on 'The traffic cop' I had to re-boot the entire chapter so I'm gonna go start working on that now. Till next time my loves!

-w- **Reviews make me happy! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

HOORAY FOR ANOTHER QUICK UPDATE!

I don't know why I type this up in the documents if I just copy and paste it..

In reply to FireBreathingNinja: I figured someone would catch Yao's OOCness, I understand completely though what you're saying. You did not offend me at all! Although I did mention a bit of OOCness in the first chapter, I would actually like to thank you for your thorough review, I will try to watch Yao's personality for now on, thanks! 3

Kind of a serious chapter, I made this one extra long too. ;W;

**XxX**

Yao honestly didn't know if he was hallucinating or if this was all a weird dream that he desperately needed to awaken from.

Kiku, yes his Kiku had stood before him with a look of shock and was that..._disgust_? Yao couldn't tell because Kiku has always been good at hiding his feelings and facial expressions behind that average look on that face of his. Yao stepped forward hesitantly and tried to reach out only for his hand to be smacked away. Kiku looked down from the floor and into Yao's eyes, Yao shivered from the cold, hard glare he was receiving from him; was he still feeling guilty? Yao was far over that, or so he said himself, but deep inside he didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive Kiku for what he did to him. Yao tried to talk to him, he opened his mouth but was interrupted by Kiku's voice first.

"Y..you mean to tell me that for the four years I've been gone...this is what you've become? I thought better or you Mr. Wang...I can't believe I used to look up to you...what would Mei Mei and Yong Soo think of you now?" He murmured.

Yao glared at Kiku and felt a slight pang of hurt at his heart when Kiku addressed him by his last name too formally. "They already know, and they know that it's for their and mine well-being also...why did you decide to come back after all those years? Did you come back from the guilt you had built up in you for so long? Because I know that's why you left in the first place, Kiku."

Kiku raised an eyebrow is amusement and shook his head, denying what Yao was stating. "I did not leave nor come back out of guilt...I left because I couldn't stand being around you anymore and I still can't to this very day." Yao eyes widened and he felt tears prickled at the edges of his eyes and began to shake slightly.

"Kiku..what are you trying to say?" Yao asked hesitantly, he had a bad feeling about this. Kiku looked down before he balled his hands into small fist, the grip on his traveling badg tightening on it. Yao saw that he was shaking with rage before glaring holes into Yao's eyes with his own.

"I left because; I hate you, Yao...I no longer wish to speak of this subject anymore, goodbye." Kiku bowed stiffly, as if he didn't want to bow at all, then grabbed his bags and walked away from Yao and over to an empty table to have a seat, looking like he was waiting for someone or something. Yao couldn't move, his muscles suddenly hurt and his eyes were stinging, still trying to make the tears that gathered in them to stay put, but it was no use. Yao let the tears fall freely, ruining his make-up, making the black eye liner smudge and foundation wash off his face.

Kiku..hated him? B-but why? What was Kiku even doing here anyway? Yao didn't know Kiku disliked him to _that _extent. Yao felt his throat tightening up, all of a sudden it got harder and harder to breathe and soon he noticed that he was gasping for air as if he were choking, or being strangled by some unknown force.

Yao started to panic and yell and grip at his throat desperately but only loud hiccups and strangled breathing was heard as he put his shaking hand over his aching heart and fall slowly to the ground. The last thing Yao saw were a pair of violet eyes wide with worry and panic, before he felt himself being lifted up and something small and wet hit his cheek before seeing only black.

**XxX**

Yao woke up to the sound of a hectic beep that beeped every five seconds, annoying him to no end. His head hurt like hell and his arms and legs felt like boiled pasta. He shifted uncomfortably, the surface he was laying on wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world to be resting on at the moment, but now he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. He heard shuffling around, the movement of fabric and some worried murmurs all about the room, alerting him into thinking that something was wrong. Yao tried to pry his eyes open but at the moment they kept going against his wishes and staying closed against Yao's will. He tried again, and again until he saw nothing but white, and a ceiling fan swaying lightly back and forward from its movement.

He saw a big tan blur get up from something blue and blurry rush over to his side and hold his cheek in their big, cold hands. It felt nice, he nuzzled against it in pleasure, the hands tried to move away but Yao grabbed them to keep them in place; it felt nice. He noticed panicky movement in them and decided to let them go from being captive in his hands, the person seemed to be a little on the shy side. He saw a bright white light shining in his eyes annoyingly and some talking but it was all nothing but non-sense that Yao could hear. Yao wanted to know what was going on but his body wouldn't let him without a fight. He sat up rather quickly and felt dizzy so he decided that rushing things would only make the headache worsen, but he noticed that he could hear better now and his blurred vision cleared up.

The first thing he saw was a worried Ivan biting at his finger nails and rocking back and forward again, and a surprisingly worried Alfred. Alfred apparently noticed Yao's eyes on him and hopped up over to his bed then put the back of his hand on Yao's head. Yao grumbled out in annoyance, trying to get Alfred to get off of him but he only stared down at him with a disapproving look on his face.

Yao had to know what was going on and why he was attached to some machine and in a plain white room that looked too much like a hospital bringing back bad memories. "W-why am I here? What's going on? Where is Kiku? Where am I? Ivan...?" Yao asked all too fast and nervously. He searched around the room with his eyes darting from left to right until his eyes landed on Kiku who was standing in a corner to the far right of the room, face still expressionless but his eyes were filled with worry and regret. Yao was going to coax Kiku to try to get him to come over to him but all of a sudden his heart stopped; he was still posing as a woman and totally forgot.

Yao quickly pulled back the covers and luckily but strangely still had his earlier clothing on when he was in the cafeteria last. Kiku glanced up at Yao, looking him straight in the eyes before mouthing 'You own me' then walking out of the room silently. Ivan was now in his face asking him questions rapidly, too fast for Yao and he felt his headache coming back. "What happened? Are you OK? Who is this 'Kiku' person? Yao?" Yao put his hand up to Ivan's mouthing indicating him to shut up, and he did. "L-look..don't worry about me...I'm fine. What happened?" Yao asked, still confused about why his was in a hospital.

A new voice emerged and someone appeared from the shadow on the corner; that British man from earlier. "Don't worry lad, you'll be alright. You just had a panic attack and passed out, I wouldn't blame you, I'd have a panic attack if I had to be in the cafeteria with Ivan and Alfred at the same time too." He said, glaring at Ivan and Alfred who looked down at their feet shamefully and in embarrassment.

Yao's eye twitched when he called him 'lad' he was not a child. "Don't call me lad, I'm a woman and I am not a child. I can assure you that Ivan and Alfred, no matter how annoying those two can be...they had nothing to do with my panic attack...just some family problems, I'll be fine. But can we go please? I do not like hospitals at all..bland food and depressing atmospheres aren't for me at all." Yao trailed off. The British man sighed and rolled his emerald colored eyes. "You aren't in a hospital, you're in the Airport infirmary, the food here is fine and I was informed not to let you go until you could stand and walk properly again." It was Yao's time to roll his eyes "I can walk perfectly fine, I just want to get out of here...I'd like to start my training now, I feel like we've wasted too much time frolicking around, you know?" Yao pulled the covers off of his body and put his small feet on the cold tiled floor, shivering at the touch before slipping his feet back into his heels and straightening out his jacket and looking up at Ivan for guidance.

Ivan jumped at Yao's intense stare. "A-ah...I am glad you are alright Yao...you scared me for a moment...I thought you died..." He confessed with a sigh of relief. Yao raised an eyebrow at Ivan then let out a light chuckle. "Seriously? Ivan you think and worry far too much..I'm fine. Let's go, OK? We can have lunch together while were training, alright?" Ivan nodded happily and skipped over to the door and opened it for Yao. Yao blushed a little in irritation, he was never going to get use to this 'lady' thing. He silently thanked Ivan with a nod and walked out the door with Ivan in tow. Yao heard the sound of heels clicking rapidly against the floor and then felt himself being crushed in the arms of none other than; Elizaveta.

Yao struggled on her back-breaking hold and shoved her away lightly, gasping for air because boy could Elizaveta hug the life out of someone. "I'm fine, jeez! I'm not that old! Now let's go! I'm sure the 'boss' doesn't want any of us slacking off more than we've already been today." Yao said then began to wonder around in front of Ivan and Elizaveta realizing he had no idea where he was going. He turned around to Ivan. "You just lead the way...I don't know where I'm going." He admitted with a pout. Ivan nodded eagerly and stepped in front of Yao and lead them to the training rooms.

"Ok...we can start with..." Elizaveta pondered for a few minutes then let out an "Aha!" as she pointed to an orange door labeled 'Crash practice' Great. Yao groaned, he hoped that this 'Crash practice' didn't involve that small model of the cockpit Alfred and the others were in a while ago before it blew up. Elizaveta smiled widely "I love doing Crash practice! It's so fun, especially when some idiot forgets to fasten their seat belts and gets thrown toward the wall. I remember when it was Ivan first time here, he forgot to fasten his and went flying toward the glass and cracking it a bit; good times!" She giggled. Ivan didn't seem too happy with her sharing his embarrassing moments like that, he growled lightly and crossed his arms, pout in all; so cute!

"Aiyah! Ivan why are you so cute? You remind me of Shinatty-chan back at home!" Yao gushed, he could really use his Shinatty plushie right about now, thinking about it made his heart ache, Shinatty always listened to him when no one else did; resulting in everyone thinking he was insane. He sighed and walked past Ivan and over to Elizaveta and into the room, she already ran in out of excitement.

Ivan seemed worried at Yao's sour expression and tapped Yao lightly on the shoulder. "Y-Yao..? What is the matter? Would you like to..t-talk about it?"

Yao jumped at the touch then relaxed once he realized it was only Ivan's large hand. "It's just that...nah...you will think it's childish and too girly.." Yao trailed off.

"Ehh~? Why would it be too girly? You are a woman, nothing is too girly for a woman, right? And besides, we all have something childish about us, da?" Ivan asked. Yao's eyes got wide then he nodded quickly. "Y-yes! Of course." Yao agreed quickly, shaking off Ivan hand from his shoulder, the lingering touch began to make him uncomfortable for some odd reason. "Well, I have this really cute Shinatty-chan plushie! It's just so cute! I love cuddling with it when I'm down or when people won't listen to me! Shinatty always listens an-" Yao heard a few quiet but muffled giggling coming from above. His eyes shot up and glare at Ivan who was now laughing at full volume.

It was rather adorable to Yao, Ivan had the cutest laugh because he would snort sometimes between his laughs too. Yao had to hold back a laugh that tried to burst through his lips, he would not laugh; no way. Yao stepped on Ivan's foot in attempt to make him stop; it worked. He yelped then bent down to hold his now aching foot. He looked up at Yao with kicked puppy dog eyes, making Yao feel slightly guilty, but he wouldn't fall for Ivan's adorable face, nope nope nope; screw it. Yao held out a small hand, beckoning Ivan silently to grab it but before he could do so with a hesitant hand Elizaveta yelled at them both.

"Come on you two, let's get going! My shift is almost over in an hour so we must hurry before Gilbert-the-creeper makes his way in here to start his cleaning! Quickly, quickly!" Yao stared at Ivan with worry-filled orbs; he was silently contemplating whether it would be a good idea to go into that room or not, he didn't want to risk getting caught on fire like the previous man who left one of the rooms in flames. Yao shivered then shook the frightening feeling off, training couldn't be that bad, right? Yao nodded and smiled to himself, everything would be fine and go smoothly he told himself confidently. Yao walked over to the room only to hear loud, womanly laughter bursting through and a few whines that sounded like Ivan. "E-Elizaveta! D-Don't do that! You know I don't like those fake crash dummi-OH MY GOSH ELIZAVETA KEEP IT AWAY, IT'S SO CREEPY! AH! AH! DON'T LET IT TOUCH ME BECAUSE THAT ONE LOOKS TOO MUCH LIKE NATALIA!" The sound of rumbling and seats being knocked over and more loud laughter made Yao's stomach turn..maybe he should skip out on the training...he would survive without it...who was he kidding, Yao didn't even know what a cockpit was let alone what a...what was the word Elizaveta mentioned earlier...'Rudder' was?

All this thinking and screaming made Yao's head hurt, all he wanted to do now was run after Kiku and make up with him finally..but he knew that would never happen. So with a sigh Yao slowly, almost painfully walked into the room with his head held high. He could do this, he kept telling himself. 'I can do it. I can do it. I can do it. I ca-.' He stopped once he saw Ivan shaking in a corner and a laughter-filled Elizaveta with a training dummy all up in Ivan's face cackling every time he tried to slap it away from him.

'I give up. I can't do this...No! No way Yao, you are not backing out!' Yao encouraged himself only to be let down when Alfred walked in the room and began torturing Ivan with the training dummies along with Elizaveta, getting a good laugh out of it. Yao face palmed and rubbed his temples. It felt like he was babysitting his siblings all over again when they were so very young and still eating worms and grass from the dirt.

...today was a long day...a very very long day...

**XxX**

This chapter came to me quite easily and I typed it up rather fast so if you find spelling errors and all that jazz; that was me. Sorry. .I'm sorry this isn't as funny as the others, sometimes I gotta get a little serious, ya know? I'm sorry for making Kiku so cold too..but it makes him cooler imo... I'm not sure if I'm going to add any more pairings in this because I don't want to cause any problems. /)_(\ Thanks for all the lovely reviews and critiques, I'm glad every one enjoys my story..still not sure why but, OK! Remember to leave a review, they're always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! This look me longer than expected, jeez! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I was struggling with writers block and a few personal problems, and grades but I won't leave you guys hanging like that again!

In reply to FireBreathingNinja: Oh no! Please don't apologize, I guess I should of make it more clear about OOCness, you're fine, and lets just say that Arthur has a 'sharp eye' -wink wink- :D

SmileyFacesSmile: Hi! I hope you read this but I just wanted you to know that your review really got me off my lazy ass and to start typing again, I'm glad you like it so far, and I added the schedule you suggested, it will be mentioned in the next chapter! Thank you so much, I love hearing suggestions from my readers, so if anyone else has any suggestions please tell me and I'll see if I can work it into the story!

Thank you other reviewers! I would reply to them all but I don't want to make my AN too long!

I made this chapter long as a 'sorry!' ;w;

enjoy!

_**XxX**_

_Plink Plink Plink. CRASH!_

The sound of glass breaking jolted Yao out of his thoughts, he jerked his head to see what all the commotion was about but he already knew who is was. Ivan had pushed Alfred out of the window of the front of the model plane obviously because there was glass everywhere and Ivan was laughing triumphantly while Alfred was groaning out in pain, screaming something out about his 'fucking back.'

Yao rolled his eyes, why couldn't the two just get along!? They were worse than Mei Mei and Yong Soo, and those two try to rip each others limbs off every day! Yao couldn't take this anymore, it was ridiculous and getting out of hand.

He had enough.

Yao unbuckled his seat belt, slipped on his shoes again and stood up then began stomping angrily down the aisle, he has had enough of these two! Yao couldn't work with these two like this, he would just have to deal with them like he dealt with Yong Soo and Mei Mei; like children. Ivan was smiling weirdly down at Alfred, telling him to go home and make love to a double cheese burger. Yao walked out of the door of the plane and grabbed Alfred by the back of his uniform shirt, he heard a 'Hey what are you doing?' But he ignored it as he dragged Alfred up the stairs hearing more complaints about how he was 'hurting him', PFFT! Yao stood Alfred up by cuffing Alfred up by the front of his collar and pushing him toward Ivan roughly.

Alfred bumped into Ivan and screamed something about, "Ahh, I got commie juice of me!" and tried to back away from Ivan in a panic only to be stopped by Yao grabbing on his left ear, as if scolding a child. "You get right back over there!" Yao yelled, he turned to look at Ivan and saw him trying to climb out of the hole the two idiots newly made in the glass; Yao was having none of that. He yanked Ivan back with a little of his strength by his hair and made him and Alfred stand in front of each other again.

Yao walked in a circle around them and took out a mini flashlight from the little pocket in front of his suit then flashed it in both of their faces at a different time, like investigating a petty crime scene. Alfred had his bottom lip poked out like the little five-year old he truly is and said, "Artie wouldn't treat me like this! Not one bit, I'm telling hi-." But stopped when he saw Yao glaring holes into his very being, he quickly apologized and used the 'Sorry, I'm hungry excuse.' Yao scoffed and rolled his honey colored eyes again, this would be so much easier if Elizaveta was around; but she was no where TO be found! This is the last time Yao leaves trust in Elizaveta!

Yao glared at Ivan and Alfred. "I want you two to both shake hands and makeup with each other; NOW." Yao demanded in a motherly voice. Ivan and Alfred groaned out loud before staring at each others hands in an unsure manner. Yao coughed into his fist to catch their attention and to give them a warning to hurry up or Yao would have to take matters into his own hands. Ivan stared at Alfred right hand, then hesitantly offers his hand to Alfred's. Alfred stared at Ivan's hand in pure disgust before grabbing it then shaking their hands quickly. Yao smiled, now they were getting somewhere.

Now Yao mouthed 'Apologize!' to the both of them doing a hand motion. "Um..I am sorry for beating you up all the time and throwing you out the nearest window all the time...you are not so much of an idiot as I thought.." Ivan confessed. Alfred looked offended, he was about to yell at him but saw Yao giving him a warning glare.

Alfred laughed awkwardly then gingerly apologized back. "Yeah...sorry dude, I don't mean all I say and stuff like..you're not as fat as i think you are and all..well you're not fat at all I mean! A-and..I guess you aren't a commie because Russia isn't a communist anymore...I just needed something to say to piss you off..sorry bro." Alfred rubbed the back of his necked in an embarrassed manner, avoiding eye contact with Ivan. Yao fist pumped in success then stopped once he realized what he was doing...Mei Mei watched way too much jersey shore and it was starting to get to his head.

"Good job Ivan, I'm proud of you!" Yao exclaimed in a joyous manner clapping lightly with his small hands. Ivan grew a large smile and blushed a little, pink covering his nose and cheeks slightly. "I-it was no problem really...thank you, Yao. I can see that we are going to get along just fine...I enjoy being around you more than I do anyone else here to be honest...and that's kinda saying a lot coming from me, right?" Ivan laughed lightly.

This time it was Yao's turn to get flustered, his cheeks dusted over in a bright scarlet shade as he hid it with his hands. "Y-yeah...I guess it is..I'm glad you enjoy being around me Ivan, I enjoy being around you too..you're almost to sweet for wor-."

"Yeah, yeah, Ok I get it, you two want to get in each other pants but, hey! It's lunch time and I'm starving, so I'm just gonna leave before I barf in my mouth, you two are giving off that weird..'take me now' vibe, and it's making me uncomfortable...besides I always eat lunch alone anyways.." Alfred whined, crossing his arms in a childish manner and poking his bottom lip out once more. Yao inwardly sighed and shook his head, he knew what was wrong with Alfred; he was jealous. It made Yao feel kind of guilty for socking him a good few times today out of anger. He walked away from Ivan and silently waddled over to Alfred and cupping his right cheek in his small hand awkwardly.

"Hey Alfred, why don't you go eat lunch with that bushy-browed Englishman? I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you around, yeah?" Yao suggested hopefully, but when he saw Alfred's face light up at the mentioning of a certain Britishman, he already knew the answer immediately. Alfred's face heated up from his creamy white cheeks and to his tiny ears as he nodded with plenty enthusiasm.

"Y-you think so? I mean...Artie is always hanging out with that french-creep and that weird 'prussian'" he put a big emphasis on the 'Prussian' part before continuing." janitor at lunch all the time...I don't think he wants me around, really..." Alfred admitted truthfully with a frown. Yao could have squealed at the moment but refrained from doing so, instead he smiled warmly at him and shook his head. "Of course he'd want you around! You're a fun guy Alfred, who wouldn't?" Yao heard a loud, forced cough from behind him, he sent a death glare at Ivan and that shut him up immediately. Next thing he knew, Yao was swung up in the air and pulled into a tight hug before being let go and given oxygen once more. Then Alfred was off, he ran off the model plane and right out the heavy metal door of the dimly lit room, making it slam shut loudly; then they sat in awkward silence once more.

..."Why did you lie to him like that?" Yao simply shrugged and turned around to face Ivan again. "What? He wasn't going to leave if I told him otherwise." Ivan frowned "I know I'm not on very good relations with Alfred but...that was kind of mean Yao.." He murmured the last part quietly. Yao rolled his eyes and tried to brush off the guilty feeling that had bubbled up in his stomach, it wasn't like a little scolding made Alfred upset, right? "Well, let's get goin-"

_click._

_"OI! _Is anyone in here?" A loud, german accented voice yelled into the room obnoxiously, making Yao cover his ears, afraid he might end up with another headache again. Ivan whispered quietly "A-ah..that must be Gilbert coming in to clean up now...do you think he'd be upset once he se-" "Yes, of course he'd be upset! Look at this mess you two dolts made!" Yao scolded in a hushed tone.

"Y-yes! There is someone in he-!" 'Click' VRMMM!

Ivan paled at that sound.

Oh no.

The vacuum.

Ivan grabbed Yao by his skinny wrist and rushed out of the model plane with lighting speed. "I-Ivan!" Yao struggled against the strong grip Ivan had on his wrist, twisting and turning trying to remover it out of his hands. "Shh! Yao be quiet! If Gilbert finds us he'll try to run us over with that" Ivan shudderded "e-evil vacuum that looks like one of those expensive lawn mowers I see in those high-end catalogs all the time!" Yao was growing tired of Ivan's constant worrying and shook his head in annoyance.

"Ivan, let go of me." Yao demanded calmly. Ivan shook his head in disagreement, actually tightening his hold on Yao's wrist even more. Yao let out a hefty, rather loud sigh. Looks like they were gonna have to play dirty again, I see? Yao looked up at Ivan with the biggest kicked-puppy dog face he could muster, Bambi eyes and all. Yao was internally gagging at his childish and western behavior, but what else could he do in a situation like this? Kick Ivan in the nuts and make a run for it? Nah, Ivan was to 'innocent' to hit like that, plus Yao didn't want to hurt him. Ivan finally let go of Yao, Yao rubbed his 'sore' arm, just trying to make Ivan feel guilty.

"Yao! We must hurry, please! If Gilbert sees this mess and then sees us, then we're dead!" Ivan whined. Yao was going to tell him he should have thought about that before throwing Alfred out the window but before he could he was interrupted by a manly screech. "WHAAA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? IVANNNNNN, ALFREDDDDD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YA? DO YOU KNOW WHO HAS TO CLEAN THIS UP? ME!" Ivan gulped loudly and told Yao to stay quiet while he went to go calm Gilbert down. He cautiously left the model plane and looked up at Gilbert's furious face.

"H-hey Gilbert, it doesn't look that bad, does it? Just use your vacuum to clean it all u-"

"I CAN'T USE THE VACUMM ON GLASS! IT'LL MESS UP THE INSIDES, NOW I HAVE TO SWEEP THIS SHIT UP WITH THAT RAGDY ASS BROOM BECAUSE RODDY IS TOO CHEAP TO ASK THE BOSS FOR A NEW ONE!" Gilbert raged. Ivan tried consulting calmly with Gilbert but he wasn't listening! So, he threw Yao over his shoulder and ran for the door. Gilbert, of course, was quicker because he had the machine and blocked the door so they couldn't get out.

"Gilbert! Get out of the way before I tell Elizaveta what you're doing!" Ivan threatened, and that seemed to have knocked some sense into him, as Yao saw Gilbert pale, if that was even possible, more and turn off the machine and hang his head in defeat. Yao was holding on his skirt tightly, it kept brushing against the fabric of Ivan's suit jacket and making it ride up even further. 'How the hell am I going to keep this up!?' Yao panicked. "I-Ivan! Put me down, I'm a lady in a skirt, might I remind you!" Yao hissed, this position wasn't exactly comfortable and he wasn't exactly a 'woman'. Yao heard Ivan yelp, then he felt his back make contact with a cold, hard surface, of what Yao already knew; was the floor. Ivan dropped Yao flat on his back on mistake, he panicked when Yao reminded him of whom he was manhandling at the moment. Ivan rubbed the back of his neck and blush lightly before apologizing.

Yao rubbed his now, sore back, he was getting to old for this! He was going to glare at Ivan but saw that he looked a little upset so he didn't. Yao picked himself up off the floor and brushed the dirt and lint that made its way onto his clothing. "Look Ivan, lets just go eat lunch, OK? I think before Elizaveta ditched us she mentioned something about a 'schedule'? Come on, she might be back in the cafeteria, hopefully not chugging down beer like a barbarian." Yao muttered the last part under his breath. Ivan perked up at the mentioning of a schedule. "Oh, yes! Since the boss is too lazy to do so, I think she typed up your shifts for the time being! So...what would you like for lunch?" Ivan quickly changed the boring subject, not wanting to stay on it for too long.

Ivan and Yao walked out the door and began to stroll down the hallway in the direction of the cafeteria, yet again. Yao simply waved Ivan's question off then stated, Have have my own lunch...oh wait never mind, I lost my suitcase earlier..." Ivan frowned at this, "It's ok! You can share food with me!" Yao turned five different shades of pink at that; no one ever asked Yao to share something with him. Not realizing that he took too long to answer he noticed Ivan frowning again. "S-sorry...I don't know why I asked that in the first place...no one ever wants to eat lunch with me anyways.."

'D'awww!' Yao had to squeal in his mind, he had to keep at least some of his dignity but it was kind of hard because Ivan was sooo cute! Yao regained his composure and cough lightly. "You apologize too much, I never said I wasn't going to eat lunch with you, and I'd be more than happy to share lunch with you...depending on what it is though."

"I only have Ham and turkey sandwiches and borsch...big sister cannot cook very well.." Ivan admitted. Yao shrugged his shoulders and hesitantly opened the large, metal cafeteria doors. "That's fine but...what's borsch?" Yao asked, clearly confused. "Can I tell you once I get my lunch? You can sit over there, I see Elizaveta with some papers that I would assume is your schedule and...tiny plane models? Must be a presentation since we did get quite a lot of new workers including you, better hurry, our shift is almost over then we can go home! Oh! By the way, try not to make any enemies, the women that work here are rather...'feisty'" Ivan warned then motioned for Yao to go sit at the table and wait for him till he came back. Yao checked his clock '6:44', yes! It was almost time for Yao to go home!

He cheered silently as he walked over to the table with a few others, he could go home and tell Mei Mei about all the drama and psychotic people here; she loved gossip! Yao was back in a good mood once more, nothing could bring him dow-. "OWCH!" Yao yelped as he was struck with a paper airplane in the eye, that hurt like hell! Yao groaned and held a hand over his now watering, red eye in pain and tripped over his own heel as he fell to the floor.

He heard light footsteps, heels, coming in his direction. He looked up at the figure that was putting a shadow over him and saw a woman with long blonde hair with a huge snarl on her pretty face, making it kinda ugly at the moment. She had another paper airplane, so that's where that thing came from! Yao couldn't wait to give her a piece of his mind, but before he could another paper plane was thrown at him, then another and another, and another. "Stop that!" Yao yelled in annoyance, did everyone here have the mind of a five-year old!? Yao tried to get up but was shoved roughly down by a heel to the chest.

"So...you think just because you got this job and my brother's attention at the moment that it's going to be easy for you? WRONG! I'm going to make your life here a living hell! Also, you better watch out once we get on the real planes or you just might be out one of the passenger windows flying with the hawks where you'll soon fall to the ground at 75+mph then the hawks will find your body and feast on your remains. Lets go Michelle, you too Bella!" With that, the strange woman removed her tiny foot from Yao's 'breast', snapped her fingers like they did in those movies with the evil high school girls, and stalked off with a gorgeous tan lady with pigtails who was giving Yao sort of a sympathetic look and another one with medium blonde hair with a hearty smile on her face as if she just saw nothing.

'I now understand by what Ivan means when he told me the 'ladies' more like witches are feisty...jeez'

**XxX**

Question though: Am I writing Alfred's personality OK? I think I'm doing a horrible job v-v Please tell me what you think in the reviews, constructive criticism is always welcomed as long as you don't flame. Q-Q'

Honestly I kinda have no idea where i'm going with this story, but that doesn't mean i'm giving up on it like i did the other one! I'm trying to shove some more romance parts in there..but not too quickly though, that would ruin the whole story! D: After this chapter they're finally gonna be on a plane! :O O: -Le gasp~!

Review, review, review and the next chapter gets posted faster!

Till next time my loves! ~(o v o)~


	6. Chapter 6

**So I finally got off my lazy ass and pulled through with this chapter, please leave feedback and enjoy! **^w^

Sorry this isn't as funny as the other chapters. D:

**XxX**

**Two weeks later...**

"Aiyah...Ivan I don't think I want to do this anymore, I quit." Yao confessed with a frown for the seventh time this week, he was getting ready for his first flight, standing outside to the right of the plane with nervous butterflies invading his stomach; he had never been on a plane before. Ivan patted Yao's shoulder gently and smiled awkwardly at him, "It's ok, Yao! Once you get in the air, it's not so scary, really! You'll do fine...I think." He added hesitantly at the end. Yao glared at Ivan with disappointment, so much for encouragement! "Wow, thanks, Ivan..." Yao huffed then checked his cheap, rusted pocket-watch; 45 minutes left until all the passengers load on and begin their flight. Yao grimaced back at the pure white plane that seemed to glimmer brightly in the glare of the boiling temperatures of the sun; he _really _didn't want to get on. Yao heard some loud banging against the thick glass at the cockpit and rolled his eyes, it was Alfred of course.

Yao strolled over to the front of the cockpit and squinted up at the glass trying to catch a glimpse of Alfred, the sun was beaming today very unlikely here in New York in the month of April, constant rain and gloomy weather. Yao jumped in surprise when Alfred began banging on the window again and doing those weird 'western' gestures that Yao would never understand. Yao shrugged his shoulder lazily and did the 'coocoo' gesture with his hand and laughed when Alfred glowered at him then gave him the 'bird'.

"Yao! Yaooo! Get out of the wayyyy! Alfred used that same trick on me too when I first got here, move quick-!"

"VWOSSH!" The ear-piercingly loud engine to the plane sounded off and all that was heard after that was a loud, _girly _scream from Yao's shaking form. Yao had to hold down on his plain white uniform skirt that kept going against gravity with all the wind the turbine engire was producing at rapid high speeds, causing Yao's bun to come loose and a tangled mess.

"ALFRED, YOU JACKASS! TURN IT OFF!" Yao screeched as loud as he could, the fierce wind making it impossible to make a yell barely above a whisper. Alfred finally turned off the plane and began laughing even harder. Yao was not amused as he saw Alfred nearly hack up a lung from his annoying 'American' laughter. Yao's face turned a bright red as he shook out of anger, his uniform was wrinkly, his hair was messed up and he was just simply pissed off! Ivan stalked over to Yao quickly and stopped him before Yao got the chance to chuck his heel at the polished glass of the cockpit.

Ivan gave Alfred a glare then walked Yao back into the airport and sat him down on one of the many, uncomfortable, steel-benches throughout the airport by the loading zone, watching Gilbert polish the already perfectly polished floor once again. Yao plopped down on the bench without a single care in the world, almost forgetting that he was supposed to be 'ladylike'. Ivan was twiddling his thumbs and had his head down, his short hair just barely hanging over his violet eyes.

Ivan looked back up to face Yao."Yao? Are you alright?" Yao rolled his eyes; did he look ok!? "Of course not! Do I look ok to you? My hair is a mess and my uniform is all wrinkly from that crazy wind!" Yao huffed as he flicked a piece of loose hair hanging over his eye to the back of his head and turned around so his back was now facing Ivan's face. Ivan jumped at Yao's rude response and put his head down again. "A-ah...of course not...sorry for asking such a stupid question, I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you?" Yao looked over his shoulder and eyed Ivan up and down then considered his offer. "Yeah, could you lead me to the bathroom? I need to fix my hair, also my uniform is kinda.." Yao trailed off with an embarrassed expression and motion toward his outfit.

"Of course, follow me!" Ivan exclaimed as he grabbed Yao and began down the hallway, dodging everyone in the way like a pro; Ivan worked here for two years now, he knew the ropes. He lead Yao to the 'women' restroom and stopped in front of it. "Here you are, take your time, please. I will be waiting out here for you, ok?" Ivan reassured Yao with an adorable, lopsided smile as he stood aside and leaned against the white plaster walls.

"Why did you take me to the women restroom?" Yao asked out loud then mentally slapped himself for forgetting that he was still posing as a 'woman' and began to panic when Ivan gave Yao a boggled look. "What do you mean? Ya-" Yao interrupted him before he could speak. "I-I mean! Why didn't you take me to get the uniform first? It would take up less time and I could easily get dressed while doing my hair." Yao suggested, he had successfully gotten himself out of trouble before Ivan could get any ideas. Ivan slowly nodded and yelled, "Wait here!" as he sprinted down the left of the brightly lighted halls then disappeared.

Yao let out a playful chuckle and shook his head, he actually thought he'd get caught! The silly thought made him giggle a little and slide down the smooth walls and into a sitting position. Yao heard light footsteps so he knew it couldn't be Ivan, he was a big guy after all. Yao shoot his head up and looked at the approaching figure with caution before snarling at the new 'guest' who came into his presence.

That British man from a few weeks ago.

"What do you want?" Yao asked with a frown as he picked at his long manicured nails, Yong Soo insisted he'd get them done before he went undercover. The man laughed whole heartily as he stood in front of Yao with a dangerous glint it his emerald eyes. He wagged a little, white finger in Yao's face then stated, "Don't think I don't know your secret; just how long do you plan on keeping this little 'show' going on, _sir_?"

Yao's face lit up again as he stood up to get to the others level, he was just under his pale chin; being short sure was complicated! The way he put an emphasis on the 'sir' part really got Yao's Asian blood boiling. "I don't know what you're talking about, now if you'll excuse me." Yao made a move to step away from him only to be cornered by him. The man above him 'tsked' and wiggled his finger again as if scolding a small, misbehaving child, then smirked when the 'woman' smacked his hand out of the way as the glare he had intensified. Yao took a quick glance to eye him up, his name tag that hung loosely on the front of his security uniform read 'Arthur Kirkland, Head of Airplane Security'. Just what Yao needed, an old, blackmailing security guard on his ass while on the job, perfect.

"Do you need something, Mr. Kirkland?" Ivan's voice rang out while he approached the two with confusion and a tad bit of...jealousy? Arthur removed his hands from the wall where he had Yao corned and gave him another warning glare then turning to Ivan and shook his head and chuckled. "Not at all, Ivan...just making sure '_she' _wasn't carrying anything she wasn't supposed to be bringing along board, 'shes' fine." He lied straight through his pearly white teeth, 'probably dentures, creepy weirdo.' Yao thought with a snicker. Before Arthur walked away to get back on duty, he gave Yao the 'I've got my eye on you' gesture, then disappeared.

"What was that about? Did he do or say something to you?" Ivan asked with worry, still in utter confusion about why Arthur was pushed up against '_his' _Yao.

Wait.

What?

Ivan's face had gone completely red and before Yao could ask what was his problem, Ivan shoved him into the bathroom and went back outside and told Yao he'd be waiting. Yao sighed then looked at his surroundings; Gilbert did a great job with the bathroom and making everything nice and tidy, he'd admit truthfully. It had black and white checkered tile, and all white tiled walls, two black, leather couches on opposite side of each other and large, circular mirrors hung on the walls without a single tilt of displacement. Yao looked around warily for any other signs of life, when he finally convinced himself that there was no one else in the bathroom, he waddled awkwardly into one of the black bathroom stalls and locked it with a 'click!'. Yao occupied one of the handicap stalls since it was bigger and he needed room to change out of his current attire. He noticed there was a clean, black porcelain sink and above it was an un-smuged rectangular mirror. Out of sheer curiosity Yao set his new uniform down on the lid of the closed toilet seat then looked back at the mirror.

He pulled down the rest of his ruined bun and let his soft, brown locks flow smoothly back down to adorn his face and slim shoulders. Yao touched his lightly make-upend face and ran his fingers over his nose and everything else there was to touch on his face. 'How did he figure out so quickly?' Yao asked himself with a frown. I mean sure, Yao knew he was a man but he wasn't going to lie and say that he didn't look like a woman so; how did Arthur know his secret? Yao bit his bottom lip and backed up a few small steps to get a full view of his body.

'What would mother and father think of this? You dressed up pretending to be a woman to keep a job? Pathetic.' Kiku's harsh words invaded Yao's mind negatively. Yao felt a sharp, painful pang at his small heart and shook his head; He wouldn't let Kiku's words affect him, he was better than that. Yao turned sideways and grimaced at his 'womanly' figure; flat as a piece of used cardboard.

'Yao you are such a beautiful woman, da!' Ivan's word echoed through his head and caused him to go red from embarrassment; if only Ivan knew.

'Beautiful?...Nah, more like 'handsome, not to toot his horn or anything.'

Yao felt another sharp pang at his heart, this time; guilt. He was lying to everyone he was currently working with, sure he's only been here for almost a month but Yao had grown quite close to everyone...especially Ivan...

Yao scolded himself and slapped his face a few times to get some sense back into his currently wondering brain. 'Why am I checking myself out in the mirror like I am a real woman? Dumb ass!' Yao was beginning to get a headache and quickly changed into his new, crisply-pressed attire. He re-did his hair bun and tied it tighter this time, he didn't want any mishaps happening again, now did he? Yao checked his flimsy watch again; '34 minutes.'

"Crap!" Yao yelped, he opened the stall door quickly, looked at his reflection one last time in the mirror before bolting out of the bathroom and back to the loading zone where Ivan said he would meet him.

The scene before Yao's eyes was absolutely precious; Ivan had fallen asleep on the floor right beside the back entrance to the planes, his mouth was slightly open and he was lightly snoring cutely. 'I'm going to hell for this.' Yao thought before he shrugged it off and took out his 25$ flip phone and snapped a photo of Ivan; if doing this would lead him to hell, so be it. The flash seemed to set Ivan out of his nap and he jumped and yelped, eyes wide with terror and tiredness, also confusion.

Yao smiled at Ivan and held out his hand. "Let's get going Ivan, I'm sorry I took so long...I am a..." Yao frowned and hesitated before smiling once more and finishing his leftover sentence. "lady after all!" Yao beamed with fake pride and innocence, and Ivan simply nodded in agreement as he got off the floor and brushed the invisible dirt off his suit and open the back doors again.

"Ladies first!" Yao couldn't help but leave another light kiss on Ivan's chubby, left check as he thanked him. "Thank you, Ivan! Such a gentleman!" Yao walked out the door and into the horrific heat of the day, passing Ivan's shocked figure as he headed over to the correct plane they were assigned to. They were flying to Rome, the capital of Italy.

Yao wasn't sure if he should be excited or nervous, so he just stuck with nervous.

Alfred slammed open the door to the plane, not even giving the stairs a chance to fold out and hit the ground before standing in his heroic stance once more.

"Welcome aboard flight 245 to Rome, Italy! Come on Yao, everyone else is waiting, you remember your training right?" Before Yao could respond with a 'Kind of, I guess...' answer Alfred shouted over him. "Good! Now get your sexy Asian ass on this plane, we don't got all day!" Alfred fist pumped in the air and shout Yao his all-American-winning-smile. Ivan looked at Yao with a bright, yet shy smile and gave Yao a little push toward the steel, white stairs of the entrance.

Yao cautiously walked up the stairs slowly, each step making his heart race and rise with nervous anticipation; this was it.

"_Oh you've got to be shitting me.." _Yao said in a hushed tone under his breath, there sitting in row 5 seat A2 was the one and only; –

"Wait a minute...ah, never mind, I thought you were somebody I knew for a moment, you just look so much like him." ? said.

"Who knew you and I would both be on the same flight?" A new, calm, threatening voice mumbled in amusement; Kiku.

Yao's face twisted into horror and embarrassment; his Ex-boyfriend and his brother on the same flight, with him persona ting a woman.

'Could this get any worse?' Yao screamed inside his mind in pure panic, his heart racing a thousand times a second, palms sweaty and shaking.

Yao heard a deep, manly chuckle from behind him, he turned around swiftly and felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sight; there was Arthur Kirkland standing at the door of the cockpit doing the 'I've got my eyes on you' gesture again before cackling and chocking slightly on his tea.

"We need all passengers to take their seats and fasten their seat belts, we will begin take off in T-minus 8 minutes. Once again all passengers please take your seats!" Elizaveta's lovely, professional voice boomed from the expensive speakers. "Also, Yao, please get to your station!" She added quickly then hung up the phone to the speaker.

Yao sighed and made his way to the back of the plane. 'I knew I should have taken up that job offer at Hooters...'

**XxX**

WOOOOO! I apologize if this doesn't have as much humor as it should have...sorry, I just wanted to move along with the plot a little faster. ;D I promise the next chapter will be super funny!

How will Yao avoid ?((Not telling who his Ex-boyfriend is until next chapter!)) his noisy brother Kiku, and that pesky Security Guard? What if Kiku and Arthur try to reveal Yao's secret to the world? Find out in the next chapter!

I'm gone, until next time my loves! And remember; **REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! [:**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ FOR WARNING!**

** Ok, so, this chapter gets a little...'M RATED' on us and a totally OBLIVIOUS YAO! just a warning!**

** Enjoy. v_v**

**xXx**

"Ohmygosh we're going to die!" Yao screeched while holding on Elizaveta's unoccupied arm to keep himself up because of his trembling legs. Elizaveta shot Yao that 'look' and shook her arm out of his grip. "Epp! Don't let go, Elizaveta, you're the substitute for Shinatty-chan!" Elizaveta sweat dropped and glared at Yao, she really wanted to bonk Yao upside the head and ask why Yao was clinging on to her arm for dear life. "Yao, you need to go sit down and put on your seat belt, this is dangerous and you could die from turbulence!" Ok...maybe she exaggerated a tad bit, but it got Yao to sit down so that was all that mattered at the moment. Yao quickly plopped down in the navy blue seat behind Natalia for good measure, who knows what would happen if he decided to sit in front of her...might slit his throat from behind if he wasn't careful.

"Alright, passengers! Are you rea- let go of the damn microphone, commie!"

"No, you let go, capitalist pig!"

"IT'S MY TURN TO HAVE THE MIC!"

"I DON'T CARE, NOW LET IT GO BEFORE I TAKE OUT MY PIPE!"

"I dare yo- AHH SHIT, NO! YAO, HELP ME!"

Yao closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten in his head to get himself to calm down before he threw them both off the plane; he'd do it if he had to. "Yao! Go get those two idiots, please! Last time they argued one of the passengers jumped of a window!" Elizaveta pleaded with puppy dog eyes, her bottom lip sticking out with a pout. Yao rolled his auburn irises then made his way down the tight aisle to the far left, avoiding Kiku, Arthur, and his Ex as much as possible.

"Umm, excuse me...what is taking so lon- oh hey, it's you, again." A low monotonous voice said from behind Yao making him jump slightly and go stiff. "Er..I am going to go and solve that problem now, sir." Yao said casually, then speed walked away from him, he could have sworn Kaoru was in row A 2nd class, not row D 1st class...suspicious. Yao stopped in front of the door to the cockpit and banged on it loudly to get Alfred and Ivan's attention since the two baboons were still arguing with each other nonstop. "Who is it?" Alfred asked cautiously, Yao's eye twitched again, "It's Yao, smart one." Yao heard a dramatic gasp, then heard the locks on the door 'clicking' until it finally swung open to show Alfred on his knee's and a white-gloved hand on his crisp, white uniform. "Umm-"

"Yao, my love, you've come to save me from the swamp beast, oh~ so strong!" He said dramatically, fanning himself with his hand and half-lided eyes. Yao turned a sickly green and slowly stepped away from Alfred out of fear and confusion. 'Ugh...I know I'm going to have a nightmare now...' Yao visually shivered in disgust and shooed the awkward thoughts of Alfred swooning over him away before it could cause any damage, mentally and physically. Ivan stepped out in front of Alfred, kicking him in the rib as he rushed over to Yao and grabbed his hand. "Yao~! He started i-"

"I don't want to hear it, Ivan. You agreed with Alfred and said you two wouldn't fight anymore and now look, we're back to square one again!" Yao sighed in disappointment and 'tsked' at Ivan, wagging a finger in his face. "I am very disappointed in you, Ivan." Ivan could have sworn his heart broke into millions of tiny microscopic pieces at the look Yao was giving him. "I-I'm sorry, Yao! Please, let me make it up to you!" Yao eyed Ivan with an uncertain stare then nodded lightly, letting Ivan drag him into the Cockpit, shoving Alfred out the way while they squeezed their way past the door. Yao gasped loudly at all the buttons, levers, gauges, lights, and switches everywhere in the tiny room, there were even buttons on their seats and the ceiling. "Oh uh...wow...this..this is a lot of buttons..how do you remember which one does which?" Yao asked politely in attempt to start some small talk, the air around him and Ivan when they were alone was always..awkward?

Ivan piped up at the questions Yao asked him, "Oh! It's easy, really! I mean sure, it takes a while to memorize them all but you get the hang of it after a while!" Yao gave Ivan a look of disbelief then glanced around the room again; there was no way in hell Ivan knew what all these controls meant, and he was going to prove it. "I don't believe you, honestly." Ivan gave Yao a hurt look then covered it up with an expression of pure confidence, puffing his chest out and saluting Yao. "I know _all _of the controls, try me." Yao covered up a chuckled behind his hand and nodded at him. "Ivan...don't take any offense to this but..you're really awkward." Ivan's face turned a bright scarlet, his violet eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. "I-I...I'm sorry, it's hard trying to be normal around such a lovely woman..your beauty is almost blinding, da?" Yao laughed out loud this time; Ivan was corny too! "Ivan..that was corny...really corny, but thank you." Yao said with a small blush as he looked down at his Mary-jane heels again, playing with a stray piece of hair that came loose from his tight hair bun, smiling shyly all the while. When Yao saw Ivan's face go completely red again he immediately went stiff as a board and coughed awkwardly into his fist. 'Can't believe I was flirting like a school girl...Ivan is making me do shameful things, embarrassing!' Yao scolded himself in his mind.

Ivan shifted away from Yao and sat down in his seat to the left of Alfred's chair, you could tell whose chair belonged to who due to the fact that one had the American flag attached to the back and a captain America sticker on the arm of the chair. "Pfft, Alfred.." Yao snorted and laughed quietly at how obvious he was, Ivan chuckled a little too. Ivan's chair was slightly larger due to his size, so it was just right. His chair really didn't have anything special to it but a wilted sunflower attached to the back of the seat by flimsy duck tape. "Hey, what's with the dead sunflower, Ivan?" Yao asked curiously, it was alright to have a flower or two around but, a _dead _flower? extremely creepy. Ivan gave Yao a confused look and began feeling the back of his chair with his large hand searching for that 'dead sunflower'. Once Ivan felt something he let out a tiny 'Aha!' and pulled at it trying to get the flower to come off the chair. Yao rolled his eyes at Ivan who was still struggling to rip the sunflower from the strong hold of the tape and decided to give him a little assistance because watching Ivan with a look of determination on his face trying to rip a sunflower off of something for three long minutes was not something Yao was looking forward to.

"Here, let me help you, jeez.." Yao muttered, he knelt down- yes_ appropriately_ this time, didn't want Alfred trying to get at his 'goodies' like he tried the first time he set eyes on Yao..damn pervert. Yao shivered in disgust at the blinding memory and decided never to think of that ever again if he wanting internal bleeding to the brain. When Yao tried to remove the old tape from chair his hands made contact with Ivan's just a _little _bit, his left pinky finger lightly brushed agaisnt the palm of Ivan's hand by mistake and caused Ivan to snatch his hand back into his lap so quickly one would have thought he'd been burned by boiling lava. Yao felt his heart drop a bit by Ivan's actions but quickly brushed it off. "S-sorry...I didn't mean to tou-"

"Oh no, it's fine, I was just..checking my...watch?" Ivan lied horribly through his pearly white teeth. "You're not wearing a watch, Ivan." Yao smirked when he saw Ivan go stiff, he saw right through his lie.

Quick mental note time

'Ivan is a horrible liar'

Yao also added that he could use that to his sick advantage later before he got back to the question he asked earlier. "Soo...how many buttons and other things are in here?"

Ivan gave Yao a blank look. "A lot of buttons and stuff."

"I meant for you to be more.._correct._" Yao deadpanned with a frown. Ivan chuckled then put his hand under his chin and got into the 'thinking position' to humor Yao; and it did. Yao giggled out loud at him, which made his heart swell with pride and happiness. 'I made her laugh, I actually did something good for once in my life!' Ivan thought happily in his head, a crooked smile making its way on his lips. "There are approximately 365 buttons, levers, lights, switches, and gauges in this little room all together." Ivan stated, matter of factly. "Oh...that's..a lot." Yao said skeptically. Ivan smiled sweetly at Yao then gestured for him to come closer, completely forgetting about the dried up, shriveled sunflower still clinging to a small piece of tape on the back of the chair. Yao complied with his offer and stood to Ivan's left, examining all the colorful buttons with interest, surprisingly.

Yao decided to play the 'what's this button do?' game with Ivan to kill more time before the plane actually got off the ground; which it should have been about thirteen minutes ago, but he really didn't care nor did he want to go in the air anytime soon. Yao's auburn eyes darted from button to button, staring intently at them all, his fingers were twitching, as if begging to be able to test the many buttons and switches out. Ivan saw Yao's hesitation and chortled at him, Yao turned his head away quickly so he wouldn't see his flustered face out of embarrassment. Yao's wandering eyes landed on a silver lever with a dark blue leather handle that was on the right side of Ivan's plain gray chair, he eyed it curiously. Ivan caught his stare then told him what it was. "That lever pulls up and back the chair I'm sitting in, just encase I want to push it back or up to a place I am comfortable with." Yao 'hmph'ed then put his hand on the top of the lever, his grip strong and molding into it slightly due to his small hands which might he remind you irritated him to no end.

"Can I try it?" Yao asked politely, pointing at it with his unoccupied hand.

"Sure, but, it won't work if you aren't in the right position, which is the chair-" With that, Ivan was cut off by Yao's butt making it's way onto his now, hot lap. Yao, completely oblivious to the sharp intake of air Ivan just made loudly, made himself comfortable on Ivan's shaking lap, it was quite warm too and it felt nice, Ivan was so fluffy! Yao looked back, not really looking Ivan in the face, which was pale other than the bright red spread brightly across his cheeks and frozen with shock, his gaze still on the oddly interesting lever then asked, "Can I pull it?" Ivan felt something in his lower stomach boil awkwardly, and _oh no, _he did not just feel something go stiff in between his legs. 'S-shit...I didn't mean to make that seem dirty..' Ivan groaned internally, keeping his eye contact away from Yao so he wouldn't see his abashed expression.

"U-um..s-sure..go ahead.." Ivan managed to choke out, his grip on the armrest of the chair got tighter when Yao shifted over a tad; Yao had _no idea _how this was making him feel and he preferred if Yao didn't, honestly. When Yao jerked his hand back on the lever, it only moved barely an inch from its place and made Yao frown. "It's really hard and stiff..I think it's stuck." Ivan let out a quiet whimper and tried to shoo the negative thoughts aside and think about dead sunflowers and his baby sister in attempt to lose his half-hard on. "I think if I jerk it back harde-" "Wow, ok! Look at the time, I think we should finally get ready for takeoff, don't you agree?" Ivan said in a hurry, trying to get Yao off of him before he felt his...'friend' came back to life. Yao growled at Ivan when he tried to shove him off of his lap, Yao dodged his hands and sat back in the position he was in before, still on his lap, to Ivan's horror. Yao made his grip on the lever tighter then pulled back roughly, causing him to let go of it when the chair shot back sharply a few feet away from the dashboard.

Yao stared at the lever blankly and uninterested now; that was it? "Your lever needs to be lubed up, someone could seriously get hurt!" Yao said with a serious expression, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. He glanced back up at Ivan and saw the look on his face, what was his problem? "Ivan, are you o-"

"FINALLY! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER GET BACK IN HER- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HIS LAP?!" A breathless Alfred screeched with anger etched over his face. Yao gave Alfred a boggled look then paled, coming to _finally _realize he was _sitting in Ivan's lap. _"N-no! This isn't what it looks lik-"

Alfred cut him off sharply. "I don't wanna hear it! If you're going to sit in his lap then you have to sit in my lap too so it's even!" Yao's face twisted into horror in disgust, wrinkling his button nose at Alfred's demand, he instantly shook his head, turning him down without a second thought. "No way in hell am I sitting on your lap! Ivan was just showing me something, jeez!"

"What, his cock?" Alfred murmured slyly under his breath; Yao heard that. "EXCUSE ME!? OH IT IS ON, ASSHOLE! DON'T THINK JUST BECAUSE I'M SMALL THAT I CAN'T KICK YOUR ASS! AND BEFORE YOU ASK; YES I KNOW MARTIAL ARTS!" Yao roared as he jumped off of Ivan's lap with a red face, glaring black holes into Alfred with fierce brown irises. "W-woah there..calm down little lad- HEY!" Alfred yelped as he barely dodged a brown heel that flew past his face. Ivan grabbed Yao's arm again and took the other shoe he had aimed for Alfred from his hand.

"Yao..please, n-no more fighting..especially not with Alfred, now come on, calm down and ignore him just like everyone else does." Ivan said calmly, setting Yao down in his seat and going to retrieve the heel he just flung across the tightly closed room. He came back and picked up one of Yao's foot, putting the left heel on his left foot, and the right one on his right. Yao blushed for the...what was it? millionth time today and thanked Ivan before standing up again and shoving Alfred roughly with his shoulder. "Well uh...I guess it's time to get ready to lift off..thank you for showing me all of that, Ivan. I appreciate it.." Yao gently closed the door to the cockpit and took in a deep breath, then exhaled before walking back down the aisle and straight to the back of the plane with 3rd class to get situated in his seat, doing a quick check to see if all the passengers had their seat belts on.

"Er..ahemp! Terribly sorry for the delay, folks! We're now back on track and ready for take off, make sure your seat belts are on correctly and hold on tight because; here we goo!" _'Alfred..'_ Yao thought with a roll of the eyes, did Alfred ever know when to be professional? Yao pushed pass the black curtain so he could make his way back to his seat, ignoring Natalia's piercing glare the best that he could without shivering at her deadly aura. Elizaveta gave Yao a thumbs up as some sort of comfort then signaled for him to take his seat and get ready for the flight; oh how he wished planes were built for land and not air.

**xXx**

**I really did mean to update this earlier but I got side-tracked with another story I was working on and..yeah. As for that question evolving FrUK...I'm not sure..sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard on this((kinda because I typed this really fast because of inspiration and I know there are some spelling errors...I will see to that later once I fix chapter six, sorry!))and forced myself to finish before tonight. And if you didn't catch on yet, Hong Kong is Yao's Ex-boyfriend...I didn't have anyone else and I liked the idea, ok? Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, I appreciate them greatly! I honestly never thought I'd get anywhere with this but you guys are so supportive and nice, I love you! [': Keep it up with the feedback and constructive criticism. **

**Till we meet again~! -blows kisses to you all- o3o**


	8. Chapter 8 ((Short chapter))

**Ok, so here is the next chapter, I didn't mean to take so long in updating this and I don't have any excuses because I have none, I was just being my usual lazy self, my apologies. **

**This chapter isn't really all that because I wanted some more charcter development with Natalia and Yao's feelings for Ivan to move a bit faster, I will admit that this chapter put a smile on my face, I like seeing a sweet, understanding Natalia, she isn't always 'head-over-heels' for Ivan, seriously. Also please excuse any horrid spelling errors and stuff, I was typing this up on the iPad and it has that annoying ass auto correct. -_-**

**Short chapter, whoops. **

**Enjoy? :D**

**XxX**

After fifteen minutes of Yao complaining about his ear drums exploding, he finally got used to the feeling and calmed down, mostly because Natalia told him if he didn't shut up she'd strip him of his clothing and make him go skydiving without a parachute and Yao was not looking forward to that at all. Now, Yao was still in the back exploring the plane and minding his own business quietly, asking questions when he was curious and touching things he knew he shouldn't be touching. Yao was currently examining the phone that hung on the pale white wall and snickering at the memory of him and his siblings playing with the store phones in the grocery store, putting the phone on speaker then yelling crude and offensive things in it for the whole grocery store to hear, getting kicked out of them multiple times until they were banned for good. Yao's smile dropped a bit, a forlorn expression now settling over his face, not realizing up until now how much he missed being around his family and having someone to talk to, most of the people he worked with had a grudge with him for no apparent reason or were against him. The only people Yao really could talk to or hold a friendly conversation with was Elizaveta, and she kept trying to grope him and most of the time kept going off of the topic they were speaking of, and then, there was Ivan.

Yao already knew he had a bit of a ...he wouldn't necessarily call it a ..'crush' more like a...'I think I kinda like you' thing, that made sense, didn't it? There was something that irked Yao about him though, of course, Ivan is a nice guy and Yao finds is awkwardness adorable but at times, it kind of made him sad when Ivan wouldn't speak what was on his mind to him and try to distance himself away from Yao as far as possible when he was near or having a calm talk with him, it was almost like he didn't fully 'trust' Yao enough to really hold a more meaningful conversation that wasn't always on the brink of awkward and pointless. Yao sighed sadly and hugged himself whilst looking up at the ceiling of the plane, he wanted to bonk himself upside the head for putting himself in a sour mood, he didn't mean to do it, but right now he couldn't help but feel sorta...lonely?

"Hey." A strong accented voice appeared from behind Yao, making him jump out of his skin and knock over a few plastic cups that were placed beside the coffee maker, sugar, salt, and low fat sugar packets scattered off the clean counter and to the floor, Yao's face flushed lightly at his clumsiness. Yao glanced timidly up at the intruding visitor, his body going stiff when he saw that it was Natalia, Ivan's younger sister. Besides Natalia's snarky attitude she was a beautiful young woman, Yao admired her elegance even if she was extremely violent and frightening at times. The look in her blue irises gave off a soft, almost worried feel and Yao could tell she wasn't here to start _too_ much trouble for him.

"So...do you plan on hiding in the back until the flight is over to avoid doing your job?" She asked with a small snarl while looking Yao straight in the eye. "O-of course not! I-I was just...looking around, you know, trying to get used to the plane and know where everything is so I won't forget-"

"That is what the training rooms are for, little one." She interrupted rudely, cackling at how bad of a liar Yao was. Yao's face only got redder, Natalia may be right but that didn't mean she had to be so nosy. Natalia sighed and moved some of loose strands hanging in her face behind her small ears, she gently coaxed Yao to move aside while she set down the silver tray she had been carrying which had crackers, peanuts, and small finger sandwiches on top of it wrapped in clear plastic on top of the black counter that stood behind Yao.

Natalia was nervous, Yao confirmed when he saw her fidgeting with her dainty hands and picking at her manicured fingernails slightly. Natalia then shot her head back up at Yao, her eyes looked almost saddened and they were almost pleading to Yao. Yao jolted slightly when he felt Natalia take his hands into hers and squeeze at them gently in a...dare Yao say it..'friendly' manner?

"Y-Yao, I just want you to know that I don't really hate you like you think I do, it's just that...I see the way big brother looks at you and...I just don't want him to get hurt, I want big brother to be happy, and I believe that you are somewhat apart of his key to happiness." Yao couldn't speak, it felt as if there were strong hands wrapped around his neck restricting him of speech, so he remained silent and let Natalia continue.

"I haven't seen Ivan's smile in _years,_ Yao and when I saw it for the first time in a long time I noticed that it happened when he was with _you_. It was shocking, really...to think that one random, lovely stranger could be-steal my brothers heart with a bat of the pretty eyelashes...it was and still is insane to me. Listen, what I am trying to say is that; I envy you, Yao, and I will admit that I am jealous. I don't know how you feel about my brother, but I want you to know that if you two do happen to have something going on, you have to promise never to break his heart, and most importantly; never lie. Big brother hates liars, did I tell you this one time he beat a man with a pipe for lying to him about the Vodka he bought from that man wasn't 100% Vodka like he claimed it to be?"

Well, there goes the heartfelt atmosphere, Yao thought with an uncomfortable frown. Yao began quivering a little bit and his hands were starting to get sweaty because; Yao was lying about everything to Ivan and everyone else too. Natalia finally let go of Yao's damp hands and put on the biggest glare are she could muster deep inside of her before finishing her speech.

"If you're lying or do anything to hurt _my_ big brother in any way, shape, or form, don't even think about coming back to this facility or your tiny heart will be in the palm of my hand, understood?" Yao nodded rapidly with wide eyes full of fear, he wanted to get away from Natalia as soon as possible but then again, he wasn't going to lie to himself and say he didn't just develop a soft spot for Natalia now...she wasn't so bad when she didn't have that ugly frown on her face and wasn't insulting people.

Natalia coughed falsely into her fist and wiped her hands with a handkerchief a bright red blush now occupying her cheeks cutely, Yao's eye twitched in annoyance at that, it was as if she thought of him as dirty and impure, but he thought it was sweet and adorable about how much she cared for Ivan and only wanted the best for him. She then picked up the Silver tray with ease and waved to Yao, walking back and past the Navy blue curtain, leaving Yao alone once more. Yao let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and slumped down against the coffee counters, pulling his knees up to his face and covering it with his arms, 'I'll get up and work later...maybe a nap will take my mind off of things..', the soft turbulence slowly lolling himself into a deep sleep and into a sweet dream, consisting of Ivan, sunflowers and airplanes, not exactly the things Yao wanted to help take his mind off of all the drama happening right now but strangely, he didn't mind, not at all...

**xXx**

**I** **hope** **the** **sweet** **and cute corniness of this chapter makes up for the shortness of this chapter, sorry. U_U The author is a little lost as to where she's going with this, but she's not giving up on it because she loves her readers and want to please you all.**

**I seriously promise not to take this long to come up with the next chapter or else you all can slap me in the reviews. seriously, hit me with your best shot. ((Hahahahah...no? ok...))**

**Reviews make me happy and inspire me to update faster, again, thanks for all the feedback, till we meet again! -blows kisses to you all-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please take the time to read the authors note at the end. c:**

**This was finished quickly, I apologize for the misspelled words, I shall edit and clean this up late, promise. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**XxX**

"Ya know, sleeping on the job is against the rules, Yao."

Yao sat up too quickly and bumped his head against the marble counter top, now sporting a small lump on top of his forehead. Grumbling, Yao stood up while rubbing his sore head and glared at Alfred who was giving him a shit-eating grin the entire time. Alfred began to circle around Yao like he was inspecting him for illegal drugs and guns, squinting his large blue eyes into slits and putting his face obnoxiously in Yao's, just barely touching nose to nose. Yao spluttered and turned an angry bright red color, shoving Alfred's face away from his due to him being far too close for comfort, sighing in annoyance as Alfred began to whine like a child about Yao 'Ruining his handsome features'.

"Alright, alright I'm out of your face you can stop shoving mines, jeez!" Alfred groaned angrily then thanked Yao silently with a nod of the head when Yao took his intruding hands out of his face. "I-I know I'm not supposed to sleep on the job, it's just that all the crazy movement and loud noise was giving me a headache so I decided to sleep it off, it won't happen next time." Yao admitted sheepishly, rubbing the sore on his head and avoiding eye contact with Alfred.

"That's if there is '_another time'." _Alfred said matter-o-factually, chuckling when Yao's eye grew wide as saucers, his jaw literally hit the floor with how wide it was. "Y-you wouldn't!" Yao screeched in shock, his heart began to pound quickly, making him sweat and fidget with his hair, he did that a lot when he was nervous or in trouble. Alfred 'hmphed' and circled around Yao's stiff figure again, smirking evilly down at Yao, he had got him now.

"Oh I don't know...I think I would..." He chuckled, checking his watch with fake interest. "Oh goody, it's the bosses break right about now! I think I'll give him a call and tell him all about your little 'naps', yeah?"

Yao gulped loudly and panicked when Alfred took out his large black walkies-talkie, fingers hovering above the 'talk' button teasingly. "W-wait, don't tell him, if you do that I'll lose my job!" Yao pleaded, he really couldn't get fired, not after all that hard work and memorizing what goes here and how to deal with angry passengers, he'd have no where else to go and he would fail his siblings, he would _not _be able to cope with himself if they got kicked out of their own home and onto the streets.

"Well...that's kinda the plan, Yao." Alfred stated obviously, throwing in a 'Duh.' at the end of it like what he stated was the most obvious thing in the universe, which it was in his opinion. His thumb playfully pressed down lightly on the 'talk' button, laughing when Yao coughed on his own spit, chocking on his own words. "You don't have to do this, Alfred! Look, I'm sorry about all the things I did and said to you but you were being a total jackass and kinda deserved it!" Yao couldn't believe his last choice was to beg and plead like an idiot about to lose his job, which he was but Yao was most certainly not an idiot!

"You just insulted me!" Alfred gasped with disbelief, holding his free hand over his heart dramatically, pouting when Yao didn't give him a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, ok? Just...just..please don't do this, Alfred...I'll do anything..."

Yao's heart sped up when he saw a dangerous gleam in Alfred's baby blue irises, suddenly fearing his decision to do '_anything_' like he just said he would.

"_Anything_?" Alfred whispered in surprise, slipping the walkies-talkie back into his deep pant pocket and advancing over to Yao slowly, cupping Yao's smaller hands into his.

"Umm...yes-ugh!" Yao's sentence was cut short as he was heaved over Alfred's broad shoulder like a sack of dry potato's, knocking some of the air of out him because his stomach was directly on the bone of Alfred's shoulder, making the position painful and uncomfortable for him.

"A-Alfred, put me down!" Yao screeched, red-faced and extremely irritated with the way Alfred was treating him, he wasn't getting paid enough for this! Having to put up with Alfred, Elizaveta, who Yao thinks is a total closet lesbian with all the groping shes been doing to him, and then Ivan, his kinda-sure but unsure love interest. "Alfred, put me DOWN!"

Alfred did his annoying 'heroic' laugh and made his grip on Yao's waist tighter, didn't want Yao breaking free and kicking him in the nuts, now did he? "Not until we get to where we're going, just relax and enjoy the sound of my sexual voice." Yao made an unladylike snort and shook his head to get the pesky strands of hair out of his mouth and eyes. "How am I supposed to relax when I'm being carried away like this? I'm a woman, dammit!" The more Yao said he was a 'woman' the more worried he became, wondering if he might soon believing he was actually a woman himself, but he strongly doubted it.

"'Kay we're here, my lovely Chinese beauty." Yao quickly broke out of Alfred's hold when he loosened his grip on him, straightening his ruffled uniform out and re-doing his ruined hair bun. Yao raised a slim eyebrow at Alfred for his corny, odd choice of words.

"Alfred, these corny pickup lines are getting you no where, I hope you know that?" Alfred pouted and huffed at Yao, "Well, I thought they were nice..."

Yao rolled his eyes, "Well, they're not, so stop. Why are we in the...", Yao paused to look at his surroundings, cardboard boxes with labels on them and toiletry supplies and many first-aid kits lined up against one whole wall. "Storage room?" Yao finished, not completely sure if he was right or not, but he guessed it was because of the dimly lit, poor lighting and the extra supplies; it was a storage room, definitely.

Alfred gasped and looked almost offended, "It's not _just _a plain old storage room, it's 'the lounge'. I thought I'd show you my super-secret totally awesome hangout place, I only take the loveliest ladies back here." He said lamely, Yao really wasn't impressed.

"This doesn't look like a lounge, are you trying to hit on me?" By the bright blush they took over Alfred's face, he was definitely trying to come onto Yao and he really wasn't doing a great job. "W-what?" Alfred stuttered at the embarrassing question, "Why won't you let me be nice to you and talk to me like I'm not an idiot just like you do when you're around Ivan? Is it my hair, eyes, voice or am I just not a likable person? I try to be nice and friendly to everyone and bring a nicer and more pleasant atmosphere in this boring workplace but all I get is insulted..."

If Yao didn't feel like shit now then he was probably the biggest buttface in the entire world. Yao didn't hate Alfred and he didn't mean to degrade him all the time, it's just that he was really childish and didn't know when to stop or the meaning of 'no'! He looked like a kicked puppy and Yao's inner fanboy or in this case 'fangirl' motives got the best of him when he stepped closer to Alfred and encased him in a gentle, friendly hug. Yao could have sworn he heard the sound of his spine cracking when Alfred bear hugged him, picking his feet slightly off the ground. Yao laughed awkwardly and hit Alfred's shoulder and gasped for air falsely like he was dying, making Alfred giggle and loosen the tight back-breaking embrace on him, pulling back and staring brightly into Yao's gorgeous brown eyes. Yao was slightly lost in a trance and he didn't notice the lustful stare he was receiving from Alfred at the time. Did Alfred always have such a pretty eye color? He did notice when Alfred titled his head to the side and moved in towards his plump pink lips. Before Alfred could snatch a kiss from him, Yao put his hand up to block Alfred's mouth and gave him the 'I don't think so' look, receiving a devastated glance from Alfred in return.

Alfred let Yao go and backed off, scratching his head awkwardly while looking down at his feet like they were suddenly very interesting.

"Ha, sorry for doing that...I should have known I'd have no chance with Ivan around...you like him better, right?" Yao chocked on the very air in the room, stuttering and spluttering at him, "I-I do n-not like him better than anyone, got it?" Yao saw a glint of hope in Alfred's eyes and he couldn't help but feel his stomach clench uncomfortably, he hoped he wasn't leading him on or anything...

Alfred grabbed Yao's hand and dashed behind a stack of boxes, revealing the 'lounge' Alfred was speaking about earlier, it was actually kinda nice. How Alfred managed to get the large leather couch and 43' flat screen TV in here was a mystery to Yao. There was a snack bar and a mini fridge, Alfred told him it was full of alcoholic beverages and orange juice because orange juice was very 'patriotic' in his opinion, weird.

"Take a seat, my lovely flower!" Yao gave him a unladylike snort, he froze in place when Alfred shot him a stunned look, Yao quickly covered it up with a fake awkward cough, "Er..sorry...I think I'm catching a cold or whatever." He jumped when a glass bottle of German beer crashed to the floor, the smell was awful, Yao absolutely _despised _beer, vodka too, but he got used to the smell from being around Ivan for so long and on the daily basis.

"You're sick and you didn't tell me? Dude, I almost kissed you! Do you really hate me _that _much!? I could of caught some weird Korean disease!" Korean? Yao was really tired of being called 'Japanese and Korean, someone even asked him if he was Filipino, where did they get Filipino from!?

"Alfred, I am not sick and I am _not _Korean, I am Chinese, you jerk! Don't be Racist, that's rude!" Alfred made an 'o' with his mouth and shrugged it off as if he hadn't just insulted Yao without even apologizing. "Well, you all look and sound the same, how am I supposed to tell you apart when you all eat rice and have small eyes?" Yao could feel his rage boiling over but quickly recovered and reminded himself that he was speaking with an American, they can't help it.

"Whatever..." Yao took a seat on the couch, he was tempted to spread his legs open and get comfortable but was harshly reminded that he was a 'woman' when he saw his stocking-clad legs and Mary-Jane heels, damn it all! Yao watched with dull interest as Alfred rummaged through the miniature fridge looking for some drinks he could serve. He held up a silver can with orange words on it, "Want Sex on the Beach?" Unluckily for him, Yao had no idea that 'Sex on the Beach' was an alcoholic beverage, and then proceeded to get yelled at by an outraged and offended Yao. After re-assuring Yao that he was talking about the drink, they both sat down on the couch, side by side because Alfred liked to get 'touchy feely' with anything his eye found appealing.

His hand landed on Yao's thigh and he squeezed it lightly, making Yao lose his grip on his drink and ruining the cleaned floor with the liquid, he just barely dodged the slap that was sent his way by jumping out of the way.

"Alfred, I'm tired of you making all these unwanted moves on m-"

"Yao, I love you." He interrupted, Yao's mind had to do a double-take at the words that had just rapidly slipped from Alfred's mouth; love? The words were so rushed Yao barely processed what he said, his face now a bright scarlet color. There was a long, awkward silence between the two and Yao began to play with the buttons on his uniform to kill time and avoid the subject, Alfred was just glaring at Yao, he didn't like being ignored and he was sure Yao had heard him because of the way he was acting!

"Yao.." Yao shifted uncomfortably when he heard his name from Alfred again, "W-what? You can't just say you love someone out of the blue and for no reason, you don't even know me!" Yao was taken aback when Alfred stuttered his words out,

"I-I do know you! I know that your favorite food is rice pudding, your favorite color is green, you have one brother and a sister, you can't stand American television, you eat with chopsticks when you can even though they're not needed like when you were eating pizza the other day, your favorite singer is Beyonce," wait..how did he know that!? Yao got flustered, only Mei Mei and Yong knew about his love for Beyonce...he didn't tell anyone else that! "your hair grows long too fast so you cut it every two weeks, you're fluent in five different languag-"

"Ok, ok, stop!" Yao huffed, "H-how do you know all this? Are you a stalker or something?" Yao screeched, next thing you know, he might even tell Yao that he knew his shoe size, not cool. Alfred blushed and smiled gently at him,

"Because, I lov-"

"Don't you dare say that!"

"Why not? It's true!"

"It is not, I don't know you!"

"Well you can get to know me, starting...now! Ok, so! I'm American, duh, I was born in Virginia, I have a little brother..."

This was going to be a long introduction...

**XxX**

**I don't know how many times I've said sorry but I know you guys are sick of hearing it. I just have no motivation for this fanfic anymore...I really don't want to give up on because I still love I just have no idea where I'm going with this, honestly! And I got only one review, I'm not a review-hogger but I was expecting at least one or two more...but that's ok, I guess. I told you guys you could slap me if I ever took too long to update again so, go on, slap me. x_x**

**Please don't hate me. D:**

**Reviews are lovely. :,)**


	10. Chapter 10

**OHMYGOSH WHY DO YOU GUYS EVEN LIKE THIS! I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**REVIEWERS AND EVERYONE ELSE MADE ME SO HAPPY I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS A WHOLE BUNCH, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT, IF I COULD I WOULD BE BLUSHING RIGHT NOW JUST AJDHAKDJASKLJ! ;W;**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: a shit ton of DRAMA, NO JOKE THERE IS SO MUCH DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER IT'S INSANE!**

**Ok, enjoy, try not to fall out of your seat because of the intensity in this chapter.**

**XxX**

"My favorite colors are red, white and b-" Yao couldn't take it anymore, Alfred had been telling him about himself for a straight eleven minutes now and to be honest, it was boring and Yao really didn't care.

"Alfred, you can stop now, I think you've told enough, thank you for the wonderful introduction but I think we should get back to work now, don't you think Ivan is wondering where the main pilot went?" Yao stood up from the couch and straightened out his slightly wrinkled uniform, then began checking it for any liquid stains, Alfred liked to 'talk with his hands' when in conversation, splashing his drink around everywhere and Yao was sure some of it got on his clothing; he was right. While Alfred completely ignored Yao's attempt to make him shut up about himself, Yao was frowning at the little stain of beer on the right arm of his suit, that wasn't coming out anytime soon.

"This is why I despise the color white, only good for collecting stains and unwanted substances..." Yao muttered to no one in particular, Alfred heard him and gasped, "You hate the color white!? Dude, that's the color of pureness, patriotic, and totally the American flag and stuff." Yao was rubbing the irritable spot on his clothing and almost flipped out when all the rubbing on led to a bigger stain!

"I don't care, Alfred. I'm not American, nor do I have any American in me so why would I care? There is nothing pure about America..." Alfred thought it was the time for his corny pickup lines again and smirked seductively at Yao,

"You don't have any American in you now, but you will soon.." Yao's movement halted and he could have sworn his flustered face was on fire with how hot it was! Alfred saw Yao's blush and took it the wrong way, so he stepped closer to Yao and wrapped his arms around Yao's small waist and whispered in his ear, "Or..would you like some in you now?" He purred lowly in Yao's red ear, Yao yelped loudly and fisted the front of Alfred's uniform trying to shove him away before he tried to lick his ear or do something worse.

"Hey, Alfred? Are you back here? Have you seen Y-...Y-Yao?" They both shot their heads up in surprise, Yao jumped when he saw Ivan drop the red lunch box as it clattered to the ground loudly, he felt an uneasy feeling from deep within the pit of his stomach, like he wanted to vomit. The look on Ivan's face just couldn't be explained with simple words; devastated, sorrow, confusion and betrayal. Yao quickly broke out of Alfred's hold around his waist and stepped awkwardly over to the lunch box that was lying on the floor to pick up all the food that had fallen out of it and the box itself.

Yao took a quick glance up at Ivan and immediately regretted it, Ivan face was so blank and his eyes were so full of hurt. Yao stood back up and quickly placed all the food back in the lunch box in uncomfortable silence, the only sound that was made was a forced cough from Alfred who was staring at the two with a confused look on his face.

"H-hey, Ivan...um..well..this is awkward, huh?" Yao laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head when Ivan didn't so much as give him a little quirk of the lip, he just stood there with his hands balled into large fist, Yao watched his hands closely and he could see that they were shaking a little bit. When no one else spoke up after Yao said something, he grew uneasy and began sweating lightly in his uniform, hopefully it didn't leave a gross stain.

Ivan finally broke the silence in a low voice. "I-I was just looking for you because..well, ya know..you promised we'd eat lunch together and stuff but I can see that you're having a swell time with Alfred so, I-I'll just go..." Yao's heart wanted to explode into many tiny pathetic microscopic pieces, the way he looked and sounded made Yao's heart ache with so much guilt and it wasn't a enjoyable feeling at all.

"No! Nononono, we were just chatting with each other, not eating lunch. Alfred was hugging me because he has sorta a...crush on me?" He regretted saying that Alfred had a 'crush' on him because he could visibly see Ivan frown deeply on one side of his lip, and the other was twitching upwards weirdly, kinda scaring Yao a little bit. Alfred decided to make Ivan's mood worse by correcting Yao's 'mistake' in his confession,

"Wrong! Yao, I don't have just a simple 'crush' on you, I'm in love with you, silly! I was hugging you to show my feelings for you are true, and that I'm not a joke like you think I am." Alfred said with a smirk, but his voice sounded sincere and that's what scared Yao and made his heart beat a little faster out of embarrassment and confusion. Before Alfred told him about himself, Yao honestly didn't like Alfred not one bit and thought he was too childish and never took anything or anyone seriously, but then, when he actually got the chance to listen to Alfred talk about his hobbies, likes and dislikes and his personality, Yao warmed up to Alfred a lot more and finally understood why Alfred is the way his is.

He found out that when Alfred wasn't busy and not on the job, he was a comedian on the side, he even told Yao some of his 'good' jokes, which were extremely corny but nonetheless, the jokes made Yao laugh harder than he ever laughed in a long time. They actually had a few things in common, Alfred and Matthew had lost their parents three years ago, forcing Alfred to get a job while in high school to help take care of his younger brother Matthew and himself; kind of like Yao, but Yao, Mei Mei, and Yong Soo left China to move to America against his parents will. Yao had a hard time finding a job at first and they were already struggling with financial issues, he had to take care of his siblings and himself so when he was fired from his previous job that put him on edge and he almost lost the small apartment complex they were living in, luckily he found this job, but keeping up with his 'female' facade was getting harder and harder!

On top of that, he had one person that was in love with him, and with the way Ivan was acting, he was pretty sure Ivan had a little thing for him too, which was good because he might have a 'little thing' for Ivan as well...and maybe Alfred as well, dammit!

Ivan swiftly turned around and started for the door that led out of storage room, lunch for two in hand but...he guessed it was now for...one. Ivan did his best not to sock Alfred in the face and confess his feelings for Yao at the very moment he saw them 'embracing' only a few minutes ago. Yao gasped when Ivan began walking away from him without a second glance and it made him sad and oddly, upset! It wasn't his fault Alfred was so touchy feely, he didn't even embrace him back, honest!

Yao speed-walked up to Ivan and grabbed the back of his scarf to get his attention, making Ivan come to an immediate stop. Yao bumped into Ivan's back and quickly apologized under his breath, smiling up at him but jumping lightly at the intense glare Ivan was giving him.

"Don't touch my scarf..." He said with a growl, trying to seem angry at Yao but he knew he was lying and that Yao could possibly see the horrible bluff in his eyes, he didn't really mean to say it like he did, honest! He was just a little upset and put off by how close Alfred and Yao were being earlier, it made him furious.

Apparently, Yao didn't catch the lie, couldn't even see that his eyes were so full of emotion and filched at the rough frowardness of his voice, slowly dropping his hand at his side and looking down at his small feet in fear and shame.

Ivan realized his mistake with lighting speed and he reached out to touch Yao's quivering shoulder, only to have Yao back away from his touch, his heart wanted to burst, it was so heavy in his chest!

"Ya-"

"No, it's fine...I understand...I guess I'll just...eat lunch with Alfred.." Yao desperately wanted to admit that he was sorry for the mishap and that he really wanted to eat lunch with Ivan but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Not only was he upset with himself and Alfred but now he was sorta upset with Ivan, too!

Alfred coughed again. "Yo, Ivan,...who's controlling the plane?" He needed to know if Ivan had been an idiot and forgot to put auto-pilot on like he did last time, they almost crashed into the ocean near Japan during their last flight because Ivan forgot to flip the switch before leaving, thank goodness they were ok. Ivan rolled his eyes at Alfred and snarled,

"If no one is in there, then what do you think?"

"No need to get pissy because you realized you were being a total asshole to Yao when she didn't even do anything wrong." Alfred replied sharply, he didn't need Ivan's sass right now, it looked like Yao was about to cry and Alfred wanted to comfort 'her', maybe when Ivan left he could be the shoulder 'she' needed to cry on, that would show how much of a true gentleman he really was and get him points, yes!

Ivan chuckled darkly and glowered at him, "Do you really want to make me more upset than I already am, you stupid American?" Alfred raised a thin blond eyebrow at Ivan, and began to walk towards Ivan with his hands balled into tight fist, he liked a challenge.

"I don't know, I guess I do. So, what are you going to do about it? Are you just going to stand there and glare at me or fight me and show me you're not just a whiny bitch?" That was it, Ivan dropped the lunch box to the ground, making all that hard work Yao did to set it back inside the box go to waste and charged towards Alfred, taking his fist and uppercutting Alfred in the jaw, leaving a large mark that was already turning purple from the blow. Alfred stumbled back a few steps from the force of the punch and growled at Ivan, punching him square in the nose and once in the stomach, and all Yao could do was stare at the two in panic and contemplate inside his mind.

'Stop the fight or don't stop the fight? Stop the fight or don't stop the fight? Risk your gender being found out by stopping the fight or just stand here like a damsel in distress and watch these two duke it out until they're lying in a pool of blood?...Let's just try to stop the fight.'

Well, stop the fight it is.

Yao tried to get into his Wushu* fighting stance but his jacket was too tight and restricting arm movement, so he took it off.

'Dammit...I need to stop weight lifting, I look like a womanly beast with these arms!' Yao grimaced at his arms, they look nice, they were nicely toned but he did have a decent amount of muscles, not those huge 500lb weight lifter arms but just nicely toned arms, which was a problem.

'Yao, worry about your sexy manly arms later and hop to it!' He told himself before getting into his fighting stance and charging at them both, first delivering an effective swift side kick to Ivan, then Alfred, knocking the air out of them about. He threw two more kicks towards the two's hind legs making them both fall on top of each other and howl in pain, successfully hitting both of one of their pressure points in their legs, his foot now throbbed in pain because he hadn't actually hit anyone like that in a while and gave him a slight limp in his step.

"Ah, shit! I can't feel my left fucking leg, fuckfuckfuck!" Alfred screeched while holding onto his left leg and rocking back and forward on the ground, Ivan was doing the same as well, just not shouting vulgar profanities like Alfred.

"Holy balls, Yao! What kind of steroids are you snuffin- and sweet baby Bertha do you have some toned arms, lady!" Alfred managed to croak out in pain, making Yao blush furiously when Ivan looked up at him to check his arms, eyes widening in shock when he saw them as well.

He quickly came up with an excuse. "I-I work out quite a bit to keep my figure nice!" Well, it all wasn't totally a lie, Yao did workout and train with Mei Mei whenever he got the chance to and he didn't really have to worry about his figure when he still ate traditional Chinese, and sometimes Korean meals on the regular basis.

"Yaooo...I still can't feel my damn leg..fuckkkkkk..." Yao jumped out of his thoughts,

"W-well! You two shouldn't have started fighting like idiots, it'll wear off in about ten minutes and while you two are on the floor I want you to think about your dumb ass actions...and I'm just going to errr...go eat lunch with Elizaveta, ummm bye." Yao said then stalked away towards the door only to have his legs caught in Ivans grip, he yelped and tried to pull his leg away aggressively, he was upset with Ivan before they began fighting but after he got them to stop he was furious with him, he thought Ivan knew better than to get riled up by Alfred, he always liked pissing people off for fun and he knows that!

"L-listen Yao, I am uhh...sorry? For umm..being mean to you, I guess?" Yao just laughed bitterly at him.

"You 'guess' you're sorry? Really? Whatever...I'm leaving now so let go of my leg." Yao said irritatedly. Ivan let go of his leg, "W-wait, no I meant to say that I am truly sorry, please forgive me, Yao? Please?"

It broke Yao's heart to see him like this, lying pathetically on the ground with Alfred still holding his injured leg in pain and giving Yao with 'kicked puppy' look, but it wasn't working, Yao needed Ivan to know that he wasn't some random 'girl' he could keep apologizing to for every mistake he did and get forgiven easily because Yao didn't want to seem like that at all, also Mei Mei told him if he did she'd beat his head in.

"I'm sorry, Ivan...I gotta go." With that Yao grabbed his coat and then he speed-walked to the door and slammed in behind him, running past a confused and suspicious Natalia who was staring intently at his 'nicely toned' arms and the weird limp in his step. Her eyes narrowed in more suspicion and she dropped the plastic cups she was holding to get her phone, she needed to phone up a certain green-eyed bushy-browed man and see if his suspicion were right and that he was telling the truth.

Unbeknownst to Yao, trouble was heading his way and fast; extremely fast.

It looks like Mister Kirkland just couldn't keep his big mouth shut like he promised Yao, he told Yao that he wouldn't tell his big secret because he knew he'd get caught sooner or later.

That promise was broken and Yao's future was slowly spiraling down.

Such a good liar, Mister Kirkland.

Such a liar.

**XxX**

**HOLY EFFING COWS THIS IS GETITNG REALLY INTENSE, I'M TELLING YOU GUYS I WAS SWEATING WHILE TYPING THIS DOWN AND LISTENING TO SOME HARDCORE HEAVY METAL TO GET SOME INSPIRATION BUT HOLY SHIT THIS IS NOT WHAT I WAS EXPECTING AT ALL! **

**Okokok, I'm calm I'm calm but anyways guys,**

_**guys**_

**You should totes drop a review and tell me how you liked this chapter because personally, this is my favorite chapter out of them all, holy shit.**

**Also, thank you sooooooo much for all the nice reviews I really really love you guys and I'm just super happy you guys gave me that extra push I needed because now I am so ready to start on the next chapter, like ehmagerd.**

**Side notes: *Wushu: A Chinese fighting style that Yao is an expert at. **

**Ok, until next time my loves, you're all lovely and I love you to pieces! 3!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO SWEET CHEEKS! I'VE GOT A GOOD, DRAMA FILLED AND INSANLEY INTENSE CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL AGAIN! -wink wonk- **

**WARNINGS: DRAMA, ****_VERY _****EMOTIONAL YAO((possibly even OOC)), and intense reading.**

**Please try not to foam at the mouth when you've reached the end of this chapter, enjoy!**

**-EVIL LAUGHTER-**

**XxX**

Yao wasn't sure where he was running but he knew two things: he needed to desperately to get away from Ivan and Alfred and that he was rather hungry. Elizaveta was busy looking for all three of them, when she went to the cockpit to give Alfred his lunch, she noticed that there were two empty pilot seats and almost freaked out, thinking the two idiots forgot Auto-Pilot. Luckily, Ivan remembered before he left to go find Yao for lunch that he needed to turn that on and did it immediately.

Yao's feet ached in his shoes, he wasn't really used to running around in high heels all the time just yet. So many things were racing through his mind, why did Alfred decide to confess his 'love' to him now? Did Ivan hate him now? Did Arthur keep his promise like he told him he would? Ugh, all these questions were giving him a massive headache and the thought of Ivan actually hating him made his heart hurt! Elizaveta and Yao weren't paying attention to where they were running and ended up headbutting each other by mistake. They both fell down but Yao tripped over his feet and collapsed on top of Elizaveta to his horror and her pleasure.

"Eh~? Yao, who knew you could be so bold—"

"Please...not now, Elizaveta.." Yao pleaded, his voice was so low she had a hard time understanding what he had said and continued to smile at him. When Yao looked up, his eyes were watery, there were no tears but they threatened to leak from his red eyes soon. Elizaveta's happy demeanor dropped immediately and she was encasing Yao in a tight hug as soon as she saw his hurt expression.

"Yao, honey, what's wrong?" Yao hiccuped and gripped Elizaveta's shoulders tightly, shaking his head against her chest in protest, he couldn't tell her what was wrong with him and it hurt because he couldn't tell anyone here; he had no one to go to and it sucked.

"Yao...please, you know you can tell me anythin—"

"No! That's the problem, I can't tell you and it's stupid about what I'm crying over anyway! God, I look like such an idiot!" Yao protested as he let himself cry harder, dampening the front of Elizaveta's uniform, he couldn't believe he has been reduced to some weak, emotional pansy, this job was really making him act like an overemotional pregnant woman for heavens sake! Elizaveta gently pushed Yao away from her chest and smiled in empathy at him, brushing the hair that came loose from Yao's bun behind his red ears.

"Come along, Yao. Let's go to the ladies room and get you cleaned up, then we can tal—" Yao shook his head at her,

"N-no, we can't talk—"

"You're right; we _will _talk, come on, up you go!" Yao huffed, annoyed and grateful for Elizaveta's kindness, she was too much sometimes but that's what made her a great friend. Standing up on wobbly knees, Yao smiled in thanks at Elizaveta, he didn't know where he'd be if he kept bawling around like a baby around the plane. She took a hold of his hand and squeezed it firmly, letting Yao know that he could come to her for anything.

**XxX**

Once they reached the small restroom, Elizaveta walked in the small area first and beckoned a shy Yao inside, he looked around warily to make sure no one was around or looking so they wouldn't get the wrong idea about what they were going in the bathroom for. Yao was still hesitant about going inside the bathroom with Elizaveta, she was always so touchy-feely whenever she was around other women and Yao didn't want her to touch anywhere that might give his secret away, or anywhere at that matter. She got impatient with Yao and tugged him inside roughly, she slide to door closed and pushed Yao down on the on the toilet seat and told him to stay put. Yao did as he was told because he didn't want to get on Elizaveta's bad side and feel her womanly wrath, he's seen her angry at Gilbert plenty of times and each time she did, it was almost like she got more violent than before, the thought made Yao almost crap his pants..or in this case; skirt.

He watched silently as she rummaged through a medicine cabinet and reached far in the back of it to receive a pink handbag with a cute golden zipper. "Oh you poor thing, you've messed up your makeup and your hair...give me a moment, 'kay?" She huffed then turned around again and opened up the bag, pulling out a hairbrush and a new rubber band, Yao caught on to what she was about to do and quickly protested.

"My hair and makeup is fine, I don't need you to—" Yao stopped complaining immediately when she shoved a compact mirror in his face, he cringed at his loose bun and smeared makeup, the eyeliner he had on dripped down his face from all the crying he did, and his foundation was slightly gone on his cheeks because his tears washed them away. She smirked at him and put the mirror down, removing the old rubber band from his hair, letting his silky brown hair fall down to his shoulders smoothly.

"Now, are you going to talk or am I going to have to force you to speak? You know I like using force and I wouldn't turn down an opportunity to use it, right?" Yao gulped loudly in fear and looked down at his feet, his hair was covering up his distraught face so Elizaveta couldn't see how he was feeling about this entire situation. Receiving no response from Yao, she sighed irritatedly at him and shook her head, grabbing some of his brown locks gently and brushing it as if his hair were an expensive fragile silk.

"Yao, please...say something. You're worrying me and I don't like it...is this about Ivan and Alfred?" Yao suddenly became very stiff and his breath hitched, Elizaveta smirked in success as she brushed the rest of his hair into a pony tail, grabbing it with her fist so she could begin making the bun in his hair once again, and maybe neater this time.

He coughed awkwardly into his fist and straightened up a bit before confessing to her, "A-ah...Yeah, it is; how did you—"

"It's a woman's instinct, surely you have it as well, hmm?"

"O-of course I have it!"

"Oh? If you have it then you would have noticed it earlier and way before you ran into me. So...what is it? Are they giving you a hard time? I'll kick their ass for you if I have to—"

Yao jolted up to his feet quickly, mistakenly making Elizaveta lose her grip on the almost completed bun, all of his hair fell right back down to his shoulders again, he blushed intensely at her pissed off expression and quickly apologized, sitting back down on the toilet seat and fiddling with the buttons on his uniform coat again.

"W-well, they are giving me a hard time but—" Elizaveta's face turned into an ugly snarl and the grip on his hair got tighter, he cringed at the force she using on his hair as she wrapped it into a neat bun.

"Owch! Elizaveta, that hurts!"

Her face turned a beet red shade and she apologized rapidly, "Sorry, dear! It's just that the thought of those two giving you a hard time is severely pissing me off!" Yao couldn't help but let a tiny smile make it's way onto his dry lips at how much Elizaveta truly cared about him. Elizaveta stopped growling once she saw Yao's serene expression and smiled along with him, embracing Yao once again for the second time that day.

"This isn't about them being mean or violent against you, is it?" She asked him, her voice was slightly muffled because her face was hidden between the crook of Yao's skinny neck as she spoke to him. Yao nodded again and let out a shaky breath and to Elizaveta's surprise; Yao began to hug her back, and she felt a warm, friendly feeling spread throughout her body.

"Alfred just confessed his apparent 'love' for me today...I d-don't really like him like that but everytime I replay the very moment he confessed to me in my head...it make's my heart spead up and confuses my head and my heart...

And then there is Ivan...I-I really _really _like Ivan, I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time and the very thought of him and his total awkwardness makes my chest feel tight but it isn't an uncomfortable feeling...I like it. The problem is, I think Ivan h-hates me and now that tight feeling in my chest hurts horribly. I can't get the devastated look of his face out of my head and it _stings so bad..._Elizaveta, I don't know what's wrong with me anymore..." When Yao finished, he finally noticed that he was in tears, his cheeks were damp and his vision was blurry. When Yao didn't receive a response from Elizaveta right away his heart sped up and he was beginning to feel like an idiot for revealing all of that to Elizaveta in one sitting.

To his surprise, he heard a sniffle from her and his neck was wet; was she crying? He gently pushed her head away from damp neck and she was indeed; bawling her eyes out.

"O-OH **YAOOO**! THIS IS THE SADDEST LOVE STORY I'VE EVER BEEN TOLD YOU **POOR** **SOUL**! OH MY **HEART,** YAO! MY **HEART **YEARNS FOR YOUR HEART TO FIND **TRUE** **LOVE**! IT ISN'T OVER YET, SWEET CHEEKS, I PROMISE! YOU GO FIND IVAN AND FIX WHATEVER THE PROBLEM IS RIGHT NOW, YA HEAR? YOU'VE GOT POOR OLD ME BAWLING MY EYES OUT FOR YOU, YOU** TOURTUED SOUL **OH GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" Elizaveta wailed, startling Yao greatly, he wiped his tears and grabbed some tissue and started to dab Elizaveta's wet face, it was like her eyes were water falls, the tears just wouldn't stop!

"H-Hey! Elizaveta, I thought I was the one who was supposed to he bawling out here!" He giggled jokingly, grabbing some tissue for himself to wipe to tears and gross snot from his face. Once Elizaveta sobered up she stood up once again and patted her ruffled uniform down and coughed awkwardly into her fist.

"Ahem! Well then, it's time for you to go tell Iva-" Yao held up a dainty hand to ask Elizaveta to stop speaking politely so he could speak again.

"Elizaveta?"

"Yes, Yao?" She smiled at him and grabbed the makeup bag again, pulling out some makeup so she could do re-do his since it got messed up from all the crying, Yao still couldn't believe he cried like that, ridiculous!

"I-I have a big secret that may jeopardize my relationship with everyone here and...I just wanted to know that, say...if I wasn't who I say I am; would you forgive me or would you hate me?" She grew stiff at that and slowly put the mascara down on the sink, turning to Yao once more and looking him straight in the eye with all playfulness gone, replaced by a serious composure, she knelled down in front of him and took his hands into her's and squeezed them firmly.

"Yao...is there something you want to tell me?" Could he really risk telling her his secret? What if she's not as accepting and understanding as she looks? He just couldn't risk that, he couldn't risk failing himself and most importantly; his family, he was all they had and he couldn't fail them now.

"I-I can't tell you...at least n-not now, but when I do; promise you'll be understanding and hear me out first? Please?" Her eyes were wide with confusion and suspicion so she just asked him the same thing.

"It depends on the situation, dear. Now...I'm going to ask you again; is there something you want to tell me?" Yao's heart was beating to rapidly he was sure Elizaveta could hear it as well, the harsh thumping against his chest was loud in his ears and he almost didn't catch what Elizaveta asked him again.

"I-I'm—I'm sorry, I can't...not today..."

"Listen, Yao—"

"Please! Just not today, give me some time! This isn't as easy as it seems, alright?" She looked like she wanted to say something but instead, she closed her mouth and nodded at him, she wouldn't force Yao to do anything he didn't want to do.

"Fine, but just know that I'm here for you if you ever need some girl talk, ok?" He gave her a short, stiff nod and continued to look down at his feet in embarrassment. For the next seven minutes, he let Elizaveta re-do his ruined makeup and when she was done he thanked her for her help and asked when this flight was supposed to be over.

She looked at her schedule, "We should be ready to land in about an hour or thirty minutes, no worries, hun. Oh! I almost forgot, Natalia said she wanted to see you, something about Ivan and Mr. Kirkland, I suggest you go right away, she can get rather impatient, remember that I'm here if you need a shoulder to lean on, back to servicing passengers I go, wish me luck!" Yao's heart at the very moment she mentioned 'Mr. Kirkland' stopped immediately and his hands started to shake and he felt himself go into a cold sweat; what did Natalia want?

This was not good, not good at all. Yao stepped back inside the bathroom and slide the door closed, locking it once more then slowly slid down the white walls of the tiny room, curling up into a ball once he reached the floor. His hands were pulling at his hair and he was biting his lip, what was he going to do, what was he going to do!? His nail biting habit came back because of his stress and the manicure was turning into an ugly one.

'How? I don't understand, I just don't understand! What if...what if; that bastard lied! He told her, oh no he told her! This is a disater—' His worrisome thoughts were cut short by two heavy bangs against the bath door. All breathing stopped when he heard the blood-chilling voice of _him._

"Yao? I know you're in there, old _chap. _Natalia and I wish to have a word with you, if that's alright? Yao? Can you hear me?" Yao gulped loudly and crawled over to the toilet, squeezing himself between it and the wall in a pathetic attempt to hide from the two.

"Yao? Open to door, no need to be afraid, my good friend Natalia here just wants to ask some questions, questions never hurt anybody, right?" Yao quickly came up with an excuse, anything, he just wanted—_needed _the two to go away and leave him alone!

"U-uhm...I-I don't feel too good, maybe if you come back later—"

"This cannot wait, Yao! Come out now or I'll break this damn door down! What's so hard about coming out and answering a few questions; unless you're _hiding_ something from us? You wouldn't _lie_ to us, would you?"

"O-of course not!"

"Then open this damn door!"

"No! Please, just leave me alone!" Yao had to hug himself to make his hands stop shaking so much, it was suddenly so hot, why was it so hot? He could feel himself sweating his deodorant away and his stockings were sticking to his legs uncomfortably now.

'Please, no!' He pleaded inside his mind as he watched the handle jiggle and begin to turn to the right; they had a key, he was doomed.

'No no no nononono! Mei Mei, Yong Soo, I'm _so_ sorry! I've failed, I'm a failure, please forgive your big brother!' He was in tears all over again, all the hard time Elizaveta spent on his makeup went to absolute waste because the tears began to wash all of the heavy makeup away. He felt like he couldn't breath, the air was so thick—_too _thick, why did they have to find out today why toda—

The door finally creaked open and all time stopped for him.

"Yao?"

**XxX**

**Oh**

**my **

**GOD! **

**I thought chapter 10 was intense but I changed my mind; THIS IS A WHOLE NEW LEVEL OF INTENSE, GUYS! AHHHHHHH! I can't stay in my seat I was hopping around room when I finally finished this chapter, oh gosh! Being the overemotional person I am, I was crying at the part when Yao was talking about how he felt about Ivan, god I'm such a baby! ;W; **

**So sorry for the cliff hanger but you guys will get your fix in the next chapter! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers, I would call you all out and thank you one by one but this is already getting annoyingly long so, THANK YOU EVERYONE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH PLEASE KEEP UP THE REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK IT REALLY KEEPS ME GOING! **

**Until next time my sweets! -Blows more kisses to you all- Mwah! 3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**URGH! Late update again, I'm a terrible person but hopefully you guys don't hate me((yet)). I had a lot of fun typing up this chapter but also a lot of struggle because of writers block..trying to figure out where I'm going with this plot because I honestly didn't think I'd get this far with one of my fanfictions, thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and follows, it really keeps me motivated and going.**

**Also, I am working on a fluffy Rochu One-shot, I typed it up to help me get out of writers block and this is how this chapter came to life, so please be on the look out for that One-shot in a few because it shall be posted as soon as I am done! **

**WARNINGS: Spelling errors galore((I typed this up at like 1AM in the dark)) Awkward sexual stuff, drama and jealousy, some dirty talk because of a pervy Francis close to the end of this chapter, lol.**

**Please enjoy! uWu**

**XxX**

'I'm not going down without a fight!' Yao was determined to keep this facade up as long as possible, and it that meant kicking the shit out of the security guard, then so be it. As soon as the door was fully open Yao began yelling and insulting the intruder.

"Nonononono! Don't touch me, you English bastard! I'll tell them, dammit, just let me tell the truth on my own-" Yao had his eyes shut tight so he couldn't see anything or anyone, he couldn't look them in the eyes, it would hurt far too much.

"The truth about what, Yao? Are you alright?" Yao froze and stopped yelling and flailing, that voice, that wasn't Kirkland or Natalia; it was Ivan. Ivan grew uncomfortable at the piercing silence and shifted from foot to foot, it was obvious Yao was crying and Ivan, being the sensitive giant he is, immediately thought it was his and Alfred's doing, feeling queasy and guilty.

"Yao? The truth about wha-" Yao quickly wiped his face with the back of his palms and interrupted Ivan before he could ask anymore questions, thank god it wasn't Kirkland or Natalia, it made him wonder if that was just his mind playing tricks on him, maybe he was finally losing it. "Don't worry about it, I'm still upset with you and Alfred so don't think you can just try and talk to me like everything is rainbows and sunshine." Yao mumbled, his breathing slowed down and his heart stopped pounding so hard, he had calmed down and was glad that it was someone else. Ivan wasn't sure what to do now, so he just turned around and began walking out the bathroom door, only to be stopped by Yao's frantic call,

"W-wait...I'm eh, kinda stuck here, c-could you help me?" Ivan nodded at Yao wearily and turned back around, grabbing Yao's outstretched hands with an intense blush spreader evenly across his cheeks, making Yao become flustered as well at their linked hands. "O-Ok, I'm going to start pulling now." Yao gave him the OK and Ivan began pulling on Yao's hands. "Pull harder, my sides are starting to ache, please." Ivan pulled harder and harder, but when the grip Yao had on his hands tightened, his heart lurched up into his throat and he panicked, causing him to trip over his own big feet and towards Yao. Yao yelped and by reflexes and pure instinct, he let go of Ivan's hands to stop Ivan from falling on top of him, Ivan was a big guy and Yao didn't want to become a pancake.

Ivan attempted to grab a hold of the sink but failed, making the makeup on the sink clatter to the ground, so when he missed that, he just put his hands in front of him and stopped his fall by using the wall behind Yao. Yao's hands mistakenly (yes, it was a mistake) grabbed a hold on Ivan's hips, then there was total silence. Ivan didn't dare make a move or say a word until he felt Yao's breath right on his _crotch_.

"Well, well, well...looks like you two made up quickly, I see!" Elizaveta exclaimed with a bright red blush across her cheeks, she had forgotten to put up her makeup kit and lock the cabinet and she wasn't expecting the sight she was seeing before her eyes at all. Yao and Ivan were blushing furiously and Yao, for the moment, forgot his face was still in Ivan crotch and started yelling. You couldn't understand what he was saying because it was muffled by Ivan's...err _stuff. _

Yao stopped trying to talk immediately once he realized his current position and the awkward noise Ivan made when his lips moved against his crotch, which sounded like the mixture of a dying animal and a horny prostitute. Ivan quickly jumped away from Yao, yet again tripping over his own big feet again, but this time he fell on his bottom on the opposite wall across from Yao. There was a long awkward silence before Elizaveta couldn't help but giggle loudly at the two,

"Well...that's a new position to give a blowjob from, huh?"

"NO!" They both screamed simultaneously and began talking at the same time to get their point across with beet red faces. All Elizaveta heard was gibberish and that only caused her to laugh more, it was fun torturing other people and getting the wrong idea just for laughs. Yao frowned and crossed his arms childishly at her, angry at that un-needed sexual comment and about still being stuck between a wall and a toilet, his sides were beginning to hurt like hell!

"Ummm...Ivan, can you try helping me?" He rapidly shook his head with wide eyes and a still blood red face, Yao noticed he was sweating intensely in his uniform, probably from the nervousness and embarrassment of the situation.

Why oh why did Ivan always end up ruining everything? All he was trying to do was help Yao out but ended up embarrassing the both of them and making everything weird all over again! 'Why am I such a loser?' He thought he said that in his mind but was mistaken when Yao shot him an odd look,

"Ivan? You're not a loser, why would you say that?" He jumped at Yao's outburst and looked down at his feet and began to explain why.

"I-I don't know...I always ruin everything because I'm so weird...I kind of understand why you're mad at me. Who would like someone as awkward as me anyway?" Yao felt his heart fall into his stomach at Ivan's confession because that wasn't to problem at all! 'He's so cute...how could anyone dislike him..-wait no-' Yao was in total shock at his thoughts, why was he thinking about those kinds of things!

'Stop it brain, stop!'

"Ivan, I don't dislike you. I like you, a lot. It's your awkward weirdness that makes you, well you and I think it's cute. You don't ruin everything, you just make the wrong decision sometimes; just like everyone else." For a moment, their eyes met one another and stayed there as if in a daze until a girly squeal made them break eye contact. With a sigh, Yao face palmed and laughed, his laughter was contagious and soon Ivan was laughing too. Soon after the laughter calmed down, Elizaveta put up the makeup and left the two alone and Ivan finally helped Yao out of his problem without any trouble.

"Yao, I've been meaning to ask you think ever since I saw you and I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable but..." Yao's heart accelerated rapidly in his chest and he was sure Ivan could hear his heart beat going crazy; was he about to confess his love to him or something?

"Yao?"

"Y-yes, Ivan?" Here it comes!

"Were you crying?" If this were a cartoon, Yao's heart would have broken into a million pieces and there would be smoke blowing from his ears in anger and embarrassment. 'Of course he wouldn't be admitting he was in love with me; fool!' Yao mentally scolded himself.

"Um..yeah."

"I-it wasn't because of me was it? I-"

"No! It wasn't you or Alfred it's just..." quickly come up with an excuse, Yao! His mind screamed at him in a panic.

"Ahh...um...my womanly..feelings! Yes, my womanly feelings are acting up again. Ugh, I hate it when that happens!" Ivan gave Yao an uncomfortable look and nodded slowly at him, not really beliving what Yao was telling but he'd brush it off..for now, anyway.

"Sorry for the interruption everybody but we need Ivan to report to the cockpit to well, I don't know; DO HIS JOB! Thank you for being patient with us, we shall be landing in 30 minutes so please secure your seat belt, lay back and relax and wait for our stewardess to come around and make sure you're strapped in safely." Ivan felt a brain vessel pop in his forehead and sighed, giving Yao a 'sorry' look before walking back to his working station, leaving Yao alone in the bathroom. When he left, Yao fixed his face up again, not as good as Elizaveta did but it was decent enough and wouldn't cause his face to get laughed at.

Yao cautiously looked outside of the door both ways, just making sure Natalia and Arthur weren't anywhere around him and quickly skittered out and back into the area where the passerngers were to make sure they were strapped in correctly. Of course, there were a bunch of children that didn't have their seat belt on correctly and that took up a bit of his time. Once he was done with that, he moved onto first class and checked everyone there as well until returning back to his working station with Elizaveta,Michelle and Katyusha and there was no Natalia in site; good.

Yao yawned loudly into his hand and was struggling to keep himself awake, all that foolish crying made him tired and Elizaveta, being the sharp person she is, noticed his fatigued. She gently nudged his shoulder and smile softly at him,

"It's alright to fall asleep Yao, you did good today and been through a lot, go on and take a nap. I'll wake you up when it's time to get off the plane, 'kay?" Yao felt really touched at Elizaveta's kindness and just suddenly had to urge to hug her; so he did. Elizaveta was shocked at first but hugged him back.

Yao sighed and yawned one last time before drifting off the sleep quickly.

**XxX**

"Yao! Hey, Yao; we're here, get up!"

"Nhh...five more minutes..." He heard a disbelieving scoff and was heaved up into someones arms, they were strong and warm and he felt himself snuggling into the persons chest and drifting back into a deep sleep again.

Alfred blushed at this and felt his heart beat quicken as he carried Yao off the plane carefully and outside over to the airport. He heard a 'Ahem!' from behind him and instantly smirked because he knew who it was already; Ivan. He turned around and smiled at Ivan innocently and let him get in his face till they were nose to nose, not breaking eye-contact with each other not once.

"What do you think you're doing kidnapping Yao, you idiot? Do you even know how to carry a woman? Here, hand her over before your arrogance and stupidness rubs off on her." Alfred growled at Ivan and held Yao tighter in his arms, by instinct, Yao only snuggled into his arms deeper and smiled at the warmth he was granted with.

"'Stupidness'? That isn't even a fucking word, you dumb ass! And it's clear that she's just fine n' dandy in _my _arms because she's snuggling in them and smiling, now back off!" Ivan felt his heart drop into his stomach and looked down at Yao to see if Alfred was telling the truth, which he was. Yao was in a deep nap and smiling slightly, face buried firmly in his chest. Ivan snarled at him and stomped away, he didn't care that Yao was in Alfred's arms, anyways! (but it reality he really did because his heart wouldn't stop thumping uncomfortably in his chest.)

Elizaveta watched the whole situation unfold before her eyes and got that 'glint' in her bright green eyes, smirking all the while and cackling softly to herself. Michelle gave her a 'what the fuck?' look and quickly began walking away from her, Elizaveta always got a little scary on them at the oddest of times, and shes been getting hit on by her since day one!

'I love a little bit of drama...and jealousy just puts the icing on the cake, oh this is just too good! Juicy novel idea here I come!' She snickered quietly to herself and entered the building right behind Michelle and a suspicious looking Natalia, she looked like she had a lot on her mind and wanted to confront someone but held her tongue.

"Hey Nat..are you alright?" She stopped glaring at Alfred, Yao and Ivan and jumped at Elizaveta's questions before waving her off carelessly,

"I am quite alright, Elizaveta...let's get going before we have to listen to Lovino's mouth, you know how he gets when we hang around the back too much...thinks we're trying to steal 'ideas' from his lame airport."

"Ah, right...is he still dating that Spanish man with the ass of a god?" She asked curiously while walking beside her and away from the loading zone. Natalia blushed a little and shrugged at her, how was she supposed to know what went on over here, anyway?

She yelped when Ivan stormed passed her and Natalia with a furious scowl so intense it scared her a little, she'd never seen Ivan so...angry before, it was frightening. She looked over to Natalia and saw that she had quite a scary look on her features as well.

'I think I understand why Ivan looks so upset...' She thought with a smirk but she couldn't put her finger on what might be upsetting Natalia. She didn't bother asking because she knew Natalia wouldn't tell her. Alfred came walking by the two with Yao still in his arms with a triumphant smirk on his face, winking at her and Natalia before looking forward again and continuing down the hall and to the front desk to figure out their hotel reservations for the next three days.

Ivan was in the bathroom fuming, he really wanted to punch something that resembled Alfred's face right now so much that his fist was twitching, luckily Matthew wasn't around and was in the bathroom across the hall or else he would have a black eye or a broken nose, he spent most of his time preparing the food with Francis in the back and really had to go since he held it for so long.

What was the feeling in his chest? His throat felt tight and dry, and his stomach clenched uncomfortably each time his mind kept wandering back to the way Yao was snuggled up in Alfred's arms and Alfred's stupid fucking smirk, god it pissed him off so much! He still couldn't figure out this emotion he was feeling and it infuriated him that he couldn't even understand himself!

"Why...do I feel like this?"

"Isn't is ovbious? It's jealousy and you've got it bad, _mon chou._" He was startled at the new voice from behind him, he didn't need to turn around to see who it was, the only one who spoke French other than Francis was Matthew and Matthew didn't use endearments at the ends of his sentences. He appeared from the entrance of the bathroom with a sly smirk on his lips and an arched eyebrow.

"J-Jealousy? _Nyet_...it is no-" Francis cut him off with that horrible French laugh as he tossed his head back, blond locks moving with his sudden movement.

"Of course, of course...but if you will admit that it is indeed jealously you are feeling...I shall help you get the lady if you listen closely, _D'accord_?" That piqued Ivan's interest greatly and before he could stop himself he nodded at Francis, giving him to 'OK' to continue. Francis felt himself smirking widely and turned toward the bathroom entrance and began walking,

"Come along then, I shall teach you the art of seduction."

"Seduction? But I do not wish to seduce her I just-" Francis shh'ed him with a finger and chuckled again,

"Shh...now listen closely. So basically what you are going to do is get the lovely lady alone in a room, ok? Are you listening, _cher_?" Ivan was already extremely uncomfortable with where this was going but nodded stiffly at he and Francis began walking down the airport halls side by side.

"Then, you start to feel her up slowly, gently rubbing her in all the right places...well, that's if she likes it rough because if she does you grope her as rough as you can and if she is into it; throw in a little dirty talk. This one person I sleep with from time to time likes it rough so sometimes I whisper huskily in his ear, which gets him really going by the way; "Oh you like that, my precious little whore, don't you? I can't wait to pound-"

"FRANCIS, PLEASE STOP!" Ivan screeched, he was simply horrified and didn't want to hear anymore, his ears were basically bleeding by now.

"What..? Oh! My apologies, dear Ivan! I thought you went both ways! Ok, let me tell you about what I do, but I'll just replace the 'he' with a 'she', ok? Are you listening, Ivan?...Ivan?" Francis turned around only to see that Ivan was running down the hall the opposite way he was walking with his fingers in his ears like he didn't want to hear anymore of what he had to say.

"Oh well, his lost!"

**XxX**

**crack ending is crack but it's really funny if you ask me! XD I'll scan out the errors later but in the mean time, once again, be on the look out for that Rochu one-shot! **

**Tyvm for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter, love ya! -Smooches- uWu**


End file.
